Unwell
by Takersgurl35
Summary: Scott Hall starts hitting the bottle after a break up with his wife. Will a new person in his life change things for him? Kevin Nash , Undertaker, Jeff Hardy and More. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

_Chesney Anderson Otherwise known as Chessy- 24 year old Car mechanic. Partner in a auto repair shop. Lives in Asheville NC._

_Scott Hall- Wrestler in WWE. _

_John Levvet- Chessy's Partner in Auto repair shop._

_Other various wrestler will make appearances later on., when the Muses move me._

_Scott sat at the bar staring at his drink. The one he hadn't touched..Yet. _

He sighed and set it down looking at the amber liquid.

He could smell it. Could almost taste it just from the smell.

The question he kept asking himself was he going to let a few setbacks cause him to pick up a drink. He hadn't had a drink in over a year.

What was the point? He had quit drinking for her and now that reason was gone.

"Bitch" He muttered.

Scott picked up the drink and downed it in one swallow.

Damn but that was good he thought.

"Another" He growled in the bartenders general direction.

Scott intended to get very drunk before the night was over.

"Hey Chessy" Yelled The bartender In the direction of the front door.

"Hey Ted" Chessy hollered back.

"What happened? You look like a drowned rat." He said grinning.

"My bike broke down about two miles back, I had to push here." She said.

Scott looked up from his six or seventh drink of the night. He had lost count.

The girl was drenched to the skin. She had short brown hair which was plastered to her head and face from the rain outside. She had on black jeans a a white t-shirt .

Thanks to the rain her clothes were plastered to her body and showed every lovely curve.

Ted threw her a towel which she started to used to dry her hair.

She sat down on the empty stool next to Scott.

"Give me beer Ted." She said.

"Coming up and looks like maybe another towel." He said grinning.

"Maybe three or four." She joked.

"Its really coming down out there, of course my bike would have to break down on a night like this." Chessy said.

Chessy Dried off the best she could and picked up the beer taking a big swallow.

"Hey beautiful, Can I buy you a drink?" Scott asked.

Chessy turned and looked at the big man sitting next to her. She noted he was pretty drunk. He was also pretty handsome she thought with a smile. Big with long black wavy hair and dark bedroom eyes. She also noted a couple tats peeking out from under his sleeves.

Then it hit her who he was.

"Sure big guy, but let me finish this one first." She said.

Scott grinned she sure was a cute little thing.

"Hey Ted..keep them coming for the little lady." Scott said.

Ted nodded and gave Chessy a warning look..

Chessy just shrugged and took another drink of her beer.

"So you broke down in the storm?" Scott asked.

"Yea, hell of a night to break down too..I still gotta figure out how to get home, its a long walk." She said.

"I'll be happy to give to a ride." Scott said.

"Well number one, I can't leave my bike here and number two, I'm pretty sure you don't need to be driving anywhere tonight." She said.

Scott sighed. She was right, he was on his way to being plastered.

Ted set another beer in front of her.

"Thanks." She said.

"I'm Chessy, by the way and you are?" She asked.

"You don't recognize me? he asked grinning.

Chessy started laughing.

"Well course I do, I don't live under a rock.. I didn't want to come off as some crazed stalker fan is all." She said

Scott smiled at her. She was so pretty especially when she was laughing.

"Scott." He said holding his hand out.

"Well Scott nice to meet you." She said taking his hand and giving it a short shake.

Scott looked at her hand. She had a few callouses on it.

"What do you do for a living? He asked releasing her hand.

""I'm partners in auto repair shop, basically I repair cars." She said.

"So is there a reason your tying on the big one here tonight?" She asked.

"Yea..want to guess why?" Scott asked.

"Well its got to one of two things. Most times it is..Love or money?" she asked.

"You're pretty smart. Yes the love thing or the lack of it..I was dumped." he said throwing back another drink.

"Sorry I'm sure that sucks." She said.

"Yea..but I'm done thinking about that for now. Lets worry about getting you home." He said.

"Well I could call a cab, but that still leaves the problem of my bike." she said.

"I have truck, we can throw it in the back and you can drive...That is if you don't mind if i crash on your couch tonight?" He asked giving his most charming grin.

"Sounds fair..You're welcome to my couch for the night." She said.

"Lets get going then." He said standing and wobbling a little.

Chessy grabbed his arm to steady him.

"Okay. Lets go." She said as he put a arm around her to steady himself.

"Don t fall over on me." She joked. "You''ll smash me." She laughed.

"Don't worry Darlin. I'm not that drunk." He said laughing.

Ted watched them leave with a worried look on his face. He hoped Chessy knew what she was doing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chessy Shut and locked the door and turned to look at Scott sitting on her sofa. Looked like he wouldn't last much longer.

He had managed barely to help her get her bike in and out of the truck. But he was entertaining she thought smiling.

"So you hungry? Chessy asked.

Scott realized he was starving. He hadn't had anything all day. Since that bitch's phone call had ruined his whole day.

"yea I could eat." He said.

"I got leftover spaghetti. How does that sound?" She asked.

"Great." He said getting up to follow her to the kitchen.

He stumbled and almost fell. Chessy Grabbed him to steady him.

"Take it easy. I don't think I can carry you if you pass out." She said grinning.

Scott laughed and held on to her as she led him to a kitchen chair.

He watched her getting the food ready. She was acute little thing. Maybe just he needed for the night to get Cruella De ville off his mind.

"So tell me about yourself." Scott said leaning back in the chair.

"Not much to tell. I was born and raised her in Asheville. I part owner of the place I work at. Twenty-three. Pretty boring stuff." She said smiling over at him.

"How did a pretty thing like you decide to make a career of working on cars?" he asked.

"My parents and my partner were best friend. They were killed when I was seven. He became my guardian. He taught me to work on cars. I just sort of fell into it. I guess." Chessy said.

"Sorry about your parents. That must have been rough." He said.

"Yea it was." She said as she set a plate in front of him.

"Smells great." He said digging in.

Chessy sat across from him and ate and watched him.

He was really putting the food away.

"Is that your real name." He asked suddenly looking up.

"Chesney..but no one calls me that." She said.

"Just a nickname that stuck." Chessy said.

Chessy stood up and took his empty plate. She washed the dishes up and put them away and turned to find Scott watching her.

He gave her a grin that made her blush. Something about the way he was looking at her.

"Come on. I will show you where the bathroom is. You can shower and get some sleep." She said.

He stood and felt a lot steadier since he had eaten.

He followed her through the kitchen back to the living room.

"Up here." She said heading up the stairs.

Chessy showed him to the bathroom and handed him some clean towels.

"I forgot my bag in the truck." Scott said.

"I'll go grab it and sit it in front of the door." Chessy said.

"Thanks." Scott said.

"No problem"

Scott shut the door and turned on the shower and stepped in.

He sighed as the hot water ran over him. It felt good and he felt himself relaxing. The night wasn't going so bad. He smiled as he thought about the sweet girl on the other side of the door.

* * *

Chessy Got out her own shower and dried herself off. She sat and rubbed lotion on her legs as she thought of Scott.

He sure was handsome. Chessy shook her head. She was a boring and predictable person. Oh sure everyone loved her. She had a ton of guy friends that treated her like a lovable little sister.

But she had never been attracted to one of them. There was something about Scott. Sure she liked wrestling. Had been watching it since she was a kid.

She had watched Scott wrestle for most of her life. But it wasn't that. Something about him touched her.

She sighed and pulled on a long t-shirt and boxers.

Chessy went to her bedroom and laid back on the bed.

"can I come in for a minute?"

She looked up and seen Scott standing there in a pair of sweats and nothing else and lost her breath.

He had the body of a Greek God.

He smiled and came and sat down on the side of the bed.

Chessy sat up beside him.

"I just wanted to say thanks for everything. You've been very nice to me tonight." Scott said.

Chessy Smiled up at him.

"No problem. I can see you were having a bad day. Glad I could help." She said.

Scott looked at her. She looked so beautiful to him. He looked at her rosy complexion and her long legs. He wanted to touch her so bad.

Chessy stopped breathing. Scott was slowly moving toward her and she wasn't sure what she should do about it.

She decided she didn't really want to do anything about it as his lips descended on her.

Chessy heart stopped as Scott kissed her sweetly.

Scott's heart was pounding so loud he was sure she could hear it to.

The kiss was so sweet he didn't want it to stop.

Scott pulled back and looked at her. Her skin was flushed , her eyes closed and her breathing rapid.

Chessy opened her eyes and looked in Scott's.

"Don't stop." She whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

_Warning sexual content in this chapter._

_I dont own Scott hall or wwe. Just the original character of Chessy._

Scott looked at her. She was so lovely. He sure didn't want to stop.

He lifted a strand of her hair and pushed it back from her face.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

Her answer was to lean forward and kiss him lightly on the lips.

Scott groaned. She was making him dizzy with passion just from the lightest touch, or maybe it was the alcohol. At this point he didn't care.

He pulled her in his arms and kissed her gently letting his tongue nudge at her sweet lips.

Chessy Groaned and wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer.

Scott let his hands roam over her body as he deepened the kiss.

"So sweeet." He murmured against her lips.

Chessy moaned as his hand slid under her shirt and stroked her breast.

She leaned closer to him wanting more. Her hands slipped around and stroked his chest. The feel of his hard body invoked feeling she had never experienced.

Scott's hands slid under her boxers to the sweetness hidden there. He groaned when his fingers found the moist evidence of her passion.

"Scott Pleassse." She begged.

"Okay Baby...Shhh." He said kissing her gently again and standing up. He shed his sweats in two seconds flat.

Chessy's eyes widened at the site of him.

"Lift your arms Chessy." He said.

She did and Scott removed her shirt. His eyes glazed with heat as he looked at her beautiful breast heaving with passion.

He bent and took her left breast in his mouth to suckle and took her right one in his hand kneading and rubbing.

Chessy feel forward against him moaning and grabbed his head to pull him close.

Scott smiled even as his lips tugged at her nipple. God she tasted like honey..so sweet.

Chessy was in a frenzy. She wanted more..but she couldn't express what it was that she wanted she wasn't even sure. She moaned loudly and moved beneath him.  
"Okay Baby...I'm going to take care of you." He whispered pulling back from her breast.

He laid her back on the bed and gently pulled her boxers over her shapely hips.

Scott groaned as he gazed on her beautiful body.

"Sweet thing you are so beautiful." he said.

Chessy blushed under his piercing gaze.

Scott smiled and laid down over her spreading her legs and nudging himself snugly between then.

He resumed kissing her laps licking and nipping at them playfully.

Chessy giggled and nipped at his lower lip.

"What a sweet thing you are." Scott whispered against her lips.

Scott took his time kissing and licking his way up and down her sweet body throughly enjoying himself.

Chessy felt as if she would explode with pleasure. She pushed herself against his hard member wanting more.

Scott pushed his fingers in to her waiting warmth exploring and probing.

"Scottttttt." She moaned needing more.

"Yess Baby." Scott said.

He removed his finger and pushed hard into her waiting warmth. He moaned it felt like a velvet glove enveloping him. He pushed hard trying to fit his length into her tightness.

Scott broke through and realized as soon as she screamed what had happened.

He stopped and raised up to look at her.

"Chessy Goddammit..why in the hell didn't you tell me your were a virgin?" He yelled mad at himself and her.

Chessy looked at him with tearful eyes trying to breathe through the sharp pain of it.

Scott looked at the tears sliding from her eyes and got even madder knowing he had put them there.

"Scott don't stop.. I wanted this." She whispered up to him.

Scott's anger melted away and bent and kissed each tear from her cheek.

"Okay baby...that was just a bump in the road..it will be much better in just a minute." He said kissing her lips.

He started again moving slowly giving her time to adjust to his fullness. The pain melted away soon enough and Chessy was once again moving under him and moaning.

"Feel good honey?" he asked kissing her again.

"Yesss." She purred wrapping her legs around his waist trying to pull him deeper.

It was his undoing. His hips moved faster and faster in and out of her wet heat.

Chessy didn't know what she was feeling, it was all new to her. Her world was spinning out of control.

Chessy gripped his arms hard as the pleasure came crashing all around her.

"Scoooooootttt." She moaned.

What was left of Scott's control left him as he felt her muscles contract around him.

His mouth covered hers in a kiss as came deep in her.

Their hearts pounded loudly in their ears and Scott kissed her over and over not believing how amazing it had been between them.

Scott gently moved off her and laid down beside her. He raised himself on one elbow and looked at her.

Chessy opened her eyes and looked at Scott.

"You okay?" He asked moving a strand of hair back from her face.

"Wonderful." She said smiling up at him.

Scott grinned and kissed her again.

"You're great for my ego..Baby." He said.

Scott pulled her in his arms and she wrapped her arm around his waist and laid her head on his chest.

Chessy listened to the strong steady beat of his heart. She was so confused by her feelings at the moment.

She had just met this man. Yet the feelings she had were intense.

"Sleep, You're exhausted." Scott said stroking her head gently.

Scott watched her as she drifted off to sleep.

He went over things in his head.

"lets see got dumped, got drunk, took a sweet girls virginity. See what one night of binge drinking will do to you?" He asked himself.

* * *

"Scott"

Scott came awake and remembered where he was at. He looked beside him to see Chessy gently shaking him awake.

"Baby it's still dark out. What is it?" He asked

Chessy lay back beside him suddenly becoming shy.

Scott turned over to face her. He ran a finger down her jawline.

"Come on now, you got me awake what is it?" he asked.

"I want.." She started.

"Yes." He asked grinning at the blush he could see on her face in the moonlight.

Chessy was embarrassed she had woke him. But she worked her nerve up to spit it out.

"I... Will..Can we make love again." She asked looking down.

Scott smiled and lifted her chin so he could gaze in her eyes.

"You are a mans dream come true." He said kissing her deeply.

Chessy moaned and moved closer to him.

Scott pulled her under him and they were once again lost to their passion.

* * *

Scott woke and blinked at the bright light coming in the windows. He pushed himself up and squinted at the clock.

Nine AM. Damn he had to get going. He had to be in Charlotte by this afternoon.

He got up and went to the bathroom to get his bag. He pulled out some jeans and a t-shirt and pulled them on.

He dreaded facing Chessy. Of course she was going to throw some drama his way because he took her virginity. She would probably think they ere in a "relationship" or some shit, want his phone number, cry when he left. He just couldn't handle some scene like that.

He sighed and headed down stairs.

Scott walked and the kitchen and found Chessy washing dishes.

"Morning." She said turning to smile at him.

"Morning." He said waiting for the dram to begin.

Chessy sat a cup of coffee on the table in front of him.

"I wasn't sure if you would be hungry. There is a plate in the microwave if you are." She said.

Scott sat down and drank the coffee. This was just what he needed.

"Look I have to get going. Lock the door on your way out." Chessy said.

Scott looked up in surprise. What no declarations of love. He thought.

"Yea I have to be at a show tonight, so I need to get on the road too." He said.

"Okay." Chessy said.

She wasn't happy to see him leaving. But she wasn't going get crazy on him. She was pretty sure Scott was a one night kind of guy.

Chessy walked over and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks for making last night special." She said.

Scott didn't really know what to say to her. He felt guilty, but at least she wasn't throwing a guilt trip on him.

"See ya." She said as she left the house.

Scott sat there kind of stunned. Well what now he thought. He didn't really have time to stew over it. He had to get on the road. Scott got up and rinsed his cup took one last look and left.

* * *

Chessy ran into Anderson and Levvet auto shop.

"h

Hey girl." John called out from his office.

"Hey." She said

She plopped down in the chair across from him.

"Sorry I'm late.

John laughed.

"You and me both know you don't have to punch no time clock." He said.

Chessy stared at him with great affection.

John was for all intents her father. He had took her and raised her when her parents had been killed. John was the only constant in her life.

"Yea I know. But i do enjoy working on cars and I have to have something to do." She said.

"I didn't hear your bike." He said.

"Well it broke down and i had to walk it as far as the bar last night. I got a ride from there." She said.

John frowned.

"From who." He asked.

"Just some guy at the bar. Its cool. He was a perfect gentleman." She said smiling.

"Well you need to be careful who you take rides from. You should have called me." He said.

"You worry to much." She said laughing.

Chessy ran around and kissed his cheek. "I'm going to work." She said and left the office.

John watched her go. There was something different about her this morning. He just couldn't put his finger on it.


	4. Chapter 4

Scott sat at the bar downing another beer. It had been a month since he had been in Asheville and still all he thought about was Chessy.

"Hey Scotty. Why don't you lay off the drinking."

"Oh hi mom..didn't know you were in town." Scott said sarcastically.

Kevin sighed and sat down beside Scott.

"I'm just worried about you Bro." Kevin said ordering a beer.

"Don't worry I'm fine. Have I missed any shows? Showed up late? Showed up drunk? No i haven't so just give it a rest." He said.

"Is Beth dumping you really worth getting back on the bottle again?" Kevin asked.

"I'm over that bitch. I was over it the first night. I already signed the papers. This isn't about her. I enjoy drinking. I like having a beer after work. I like tying one on now and gain. The only reason I quit was to please her. A big mistake on my part." He said ordering another beer.

"Scott you had problems with drinking and pills way before Beth." Kevin said.

"Listen Kev..I know I let things get out of control a couple of years ago, but thats behind. I appreciate having my job back and I'm not going to screw it up..that I promise you." Scott said.

Kevin hoped that was true. Scott had taken to drinking everyday or damn near everyday. He just knew eventually it would spiral out of control.

"Kev I met this girl in Asheville last month." Scott said.

"Oh I get it..this about some piece of tail." Kev said.

"Shut the fuck up..it wasn't like that. She was very sweet to me. I was drunk. She drove me to her place and fed me. She took care of me." Scott said.

"Uhh huh..I bet she did." Kevin said smirking.

"You big dumbass, she was a virgin. I mean I didn't know. I was drunk, it just sorta happened. Anyway she was real cool the next morning. She didn't give me no guilt trip or nothing." Scott said.

"So seems like you been thinking about her." Kevin said.

"Well yea. I mean we got the next three days off. I thought I would drive down and see her." Scott said.

"It's been a month. You haven't called her or anything. She will probably slap your face if you show up at her door." Kevin said.

"Yea ..I wouldn't blame her. But I think I'm going to anyway." He said getting up.

"Want some company?" Kevin asked.

"Sure why not?" Scott said.

Kevin wanted to check out this little saint himself. The last thing Scott needed was some gold digger getting her claws into him

* * *

Chessy blew her hair out of her face. She was spring cleaning and the dust bunnies were getting the best of her.

She took the box she had just emptied out of her closet down to the living room. She would put it in the back of her truck later.

Now on to the kitchen cabinets. She was going to pull everything and scrub them out.

Chessy started pulling out her dishes and stacking them on the table.

She sighed. It was good to stay busy. Less time to dwell on Scott or his lake of communication.

"Come on Chessy. Who are you kidding, he probably has a woman in every city. Did you really think he was going to fall head over heels and start courting you?" She asked herself.

Chessy couldn't help but smile when she thought of him. He was quite a man drunk or not. He may have been drinking...but the thoughts of the things they had done still made her blush.

She sighed. She would just have to use her imagination if she wanted to see Scott again. Well at least she had Raw. She had been watching him every week on wrestling. He looked so good and in great shape. He had been winning all his matches too.

"Girl you got it bad." She said to herself.

* * *

"This it?" Kevin asked stopping in the long driveway.

"Yea." Scott said.

"Nice house and this is a beautiful peace of land." He said taking in the huge piece of property the house was on. He spotted a lake not to far from the house.

Scott nodded. His mind was on things other than property.

"Well you going to just sit there or what?" Kevin asked.

"Dammit give me a minute to think what the hell I'm going to say to her." Scott growled.

"Okay Okay, just calm down Romeo. I'm sure you'll come up with some wonderful line to feed her..like hey I was abducted by aliens..thats why I haven't called." Kevin said laughing.

"Ha Ha real funny ya bastard." Scott muttered getting out of the truck.

* * *

Chessy jumped at the sound of the doorbell.

She wasn't expecting anyone and she wasn't exactly presentable for company. She had on baggy sweats and shirt that was about two sizes two large which was covered in dust and dirt from cleaning. Her hair was sweaty and had a few dust bunnies in it too.

She shrugged and went to the front door and opened it.

Her eyes grew wide at the site of Scott.

Kevin peered at this girl in shock. This was the girl that had Scott acting like a fool. She was cute, but at the moment she was very dirty.

Scott grinned at the site her. Still as cute as ever. Then the grin disappeared . She was probably going to cuss him out.

Chessy realized she looked like shit..however she was so glad to see Scott her instincts won over any kind of decorum.

"Scott..I missed you!" She said wrapped her arms around him and hugging him.

Scott was floored and raised his arms and wrapped them around her.

Kevin watched the display with some amusement. Scott was a fish out of water. This definitely was not his usual type of girl.

Chessy got a hold of herself and backed up.

"Sorry I know I'm filthy . I've been spring cleaning." She said looking like she wished the floor would swallow her.

Scott could have cared less. She looked great to him.

"You look just beautiful." He said.

"You must be blind. But thanks." She said smiling up at him.

"Umm excuse me. Are you going to introduce me to this lovely creature?" Kevin asked.

Chessy noticed the second big man and smiled brightly at him.

"I would know you anywhere Big Sexy." She said laughing.

Kevin grinned and took her hand kissing it.

"I'm Chessy Anderson." She said.

"Nice to meet you Chessy." He said.

Kevin thought the name was familiar but couldn't place it at the moment.

"You guys come on it. You hungry?" She asked.

"We're starving...but we're taking you out to dinner." Scott said.

"Great but I need to clean up first." She said.

"Thats fine..Take your time." Scott said.

"Okay..theres drinks in the fridge if you're thirsty , I wont be long." She said heading up the stairs.

Scott watched her leave the room and sat down hard on the sofa.

One month and she still made him hot as hell, even in baggy sweats and a layer of dirt.

"Alright Scotty, what gives, she is your your type.  
Kevin asked sitting down on the sofa.

"Hey she is just fun. I like to hang out with her. We're not picking out china patterns or anything. I didn't know I had a type." Scott said.

"Yea, Blonde, big tits and money hungry." Kevin said.

"Whatever dumbass. I just want to have some fun, so she don't have to be my type for that." he said

Kevin looked at Scott. Who was he kidding. He had been mooning over this girl for a month.

Well he would just set back and watch. It should be real interesting.

* * *

Scott and Kevin took her to a fairly popular restaurant in Asheville.

Chessy smiled as the ride over had been interesting if nothing else. These two bickered like an old married couple. Then they had argued over who would hold out the chair for her.

She couldn't help but laugh.

The waiter came over and they ordered drinks to start with.

Chessy ordered a beer and so did Scott.

Kevin asked for water.

As soon as the waiter left. Kevin started in on Scott.

"Why don't you give the alcohol a rest today?" he said.

"Dammit don't start with me!" Scott snapped.

"Come on Scott. You really need to lay off the booze." Kevin said.

Chessy watched the two with interest. What was up now she wondered.

Scott was pissed beyond word. Kevin was going to have Chessy thinking he was some kind of drunk.

Scott got up and walked off.

"You really should try to encourage Scott not to drink." He told Chessy.

Scott was still close enough to hear this and got even madder.

"Listen Kevin, I'm not his mother, girlfriend or his wife and even if I was, I wouldn't tell him how to run his life." She said sitting back.

Scott was glad somebody was taking up for him. He decided to go sit outside and cool off before he slammed Kevin's head into the table.

"Chessy look Scott had bad problems with drinking for years. He doesn't need to go down that road again." Kevin said.

"Only Scott can decide what he needs to do. You pushing him about it, is just going to make things worse." She said.

Chessy stood up.

"I'm going to find him. Order me a steak, baked potato,loaded and the broccoli soup..Oh and the cheese stick appetizer." She said.

"Girl you really going to eat all that." He asked.

"Yep, I'm starving." She said.

* * *

Chessy walked outside the restaurant and saw Scott sitting on a bench off to the side.

She went over and sat beside him.

"You okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine for a drunk alcoholic." He snapped.

"Scott look at me." She said

Scott looked up at her expecting to see pity or disgust he didn't see either.

"Scott I don't think there is anyone in the word that don't have some issues with something. Everybody struggles with problems, drinking, pills, drugs, mental problems. I bet even Kevin has had problems or has some kind of hang ups, we all do. My theory is the whole world is a little unwell." She said smiling.

Scott smiled back at the reference to the song Unwell By Matchbox twenty, he knew the song well.

"Nobody is normal Scott. If you have a problem thats for you to figure out, Kevin cant do it for you, not anyone, just you." She said.

"Chessy you are the most normal person I have ever met. What could possibly be wrong with you?" he asked.

"Scott off hand how many people have you loved in your life or thought you loved, opened up to? A lot I bet." She said.

"Quite a few I guess, I was never afraid to take a chance in the old days. If I thought I loved someone, I jumped right in." He said.

"Scott I have loved four people in my life. My parents who were killed when I was a kid. After they died I closed off the whole world except for John , the man who raised me and his son Dennis, he was a year older than me.

He was like a brother to me. I finally bounced back a little and began to live again and God played a nasty trick one me. He let a drunk driver take out Dennis. We were walking home from school. I watched my best friend, my brother die in a pool of blood on the street. I was 10 years old and my world stopped. I didn't speak again for two years.

I sat in my room and stared at a wall for two years. You think I don't have problems. I don't get close to people, because people die and go away if you care." She said turning away from him.

Scott reached out and took her hand and she didn't resist.

"I'm sorry Chessy." he said.

"Scott my point is the whole world is crazy or fucked up if you think about it. You're no different from anyone else. We all have fucked up things that make us a little nuts inside, so what? She asked.

Scott Squeezed her hand. He realized she didn't have a judgmental bone in her body.

"You're great, ya know that?' He asked.

"Yea Yea, I know. Now come on I'm starving." She said pulling him up.

* * *

Kevin and Scott didn't argue for the rest of the evening. They were too busy watching Chessy eat everything in site.

"Girl where do you put it?" Scott asked.

"I like to eat, what can I say." She said grinning.

Kevin was amazed at the amount of food she ate.

"Its a wonder you don't weight 200 pounds." Kevin said.

"I stay too busy. I like to keep moving." She said.

"Good thing." He said.

When they got back to her place Chessy fixed some coffee and they sat on the back deck drinking coffee.

"You got a beautiful view of the lake from here." Scott said.

"Thanks. I love this place. Its so peaceful here." She said.

"You lived here long?" Kevin asked.

"I was born here. This is the house I grew up in. When my parents died I went in town to live with John, but John kept the house for me." She said.

"It's getting late. I better get into town to see about getting a room?" Kevin said standing.

Scott was wondering if she wanted him to stay here. He hadn't really got a indication on what she wanting him to do.

"No reason to do that. This place has four bedrooms. Take your pick." She said smiling.

Scott laughed. "Hey All I got was the offer of the couch last time I was here." He said.

"Did you sleep on the couch?" She asked grinning.

Scott smiled.

"No." He said.

"Okay then." She laughed.

"Come on Kevin, I'll show you to a spare bedroom and where the bathroom is." She said getting up.

Scott watched her go. He wanted her so bad. He wondered if she was sticking him a spare bedroom.

Chessy came back down and stuck her head out the door.

"I'm going to take a shower and head to bed. If you want to use my bathroom to shower when I'm done, you can." She said.

"Okay thanks. I will be up in a while." He said.

"Okay." She said and left.

Scott was wondering if that was invitation to sleep in her room or not. He was on unsure ground with her. Maybe if was drunk like last time, he wouldn't be questioning himself and her. He would probably just go for it.

* * *

Scott passed Kevin in the hallway.

"Goodnight bro, I'm hitting the hay. I'm tired." Kevin said yawning.

"Me to, night." Scott said.

Kevin smiled. Scott was unsure of himself. He Wasn't used to seeing that.

Chessy's door was open and she was lying in the bed watching TV. She had on a long t-shirt and was propped up on her pillows.

"I laid you a towel out and your bag is in there." She said.

"Thanks Honey." He said.

"No problem." She said.

Scott walked in and closed the door. He had a few minutes to decide if he was going to make a move on her.

He wondered what her reaction was going to be if he did.

Chessy lay in the bed thinking about Scott behind the door naked.

She turned bright red at the thought. After he left the first time. She had worried all month about being pregnant, she was relieved when her period came right on time. The first thing she did was get her self on some birth control. Now she didn't have a thing to worry about. She got up and closed the door to her room and sat down on the edge of the bed.

She looked up as Scott came out of the bathroom. God he looked good.

"Umm..You want to show me where the bedroom is at?" He asked.

Scott had decided he want going to assume anything with her.

Chessy frowned. What the hell was he talking about.

Scott seen her frown. He wasn't used to seeing anything but a beautiful smile on her face.

Scott sat down beside her.

"Whats wrong?" he asked.

Chessy looked up at him. She was overwhelmed by his beauty. She had never really thought of a man as beautiful. But to her Scott was. His unique smell washed over her like the most provocative cologne.

He hadn't shaved in a couple of days and had just enough of a beard coming in to be sexy as hell.

"I thought you would stay in here with me, make love to me." She said blushing and looking down.

Scott smiled. Just like that no games or anything, she had laid it out for him. No wonder he liked this sweet girl so much.

Scott lifted her chin and kissed her lightly on the lips and pulled back.

"I would like nothing better sweet thing, but I didn't want to just assume anything." He said.

"Scott you never have to wonder about that. I want you anytime, anyplace day or night. Whenever you want me I'm willing." She said.

Scott groaned and his lips smother hers in a grinding kiss. A month of pent up passion was demanding release.

Scott pushed her back on the bed and kissed her deeply. His hands roamed under her shirt and he moaned when he discovered she had on no panties.

Scott got up and shed his shorts tossing them to the floor. He then stripped her shirt off tossing it to over his head.

"Chessy I need you now." He said with urgency.

Chessy felt the same way. Her passion was at a peak and all she wanted was Scott in her.

She spread her legs and lifted her arms to him.

Scott fell onto her kissing her his hand finding her nipples to tease and pinch playfully.

"Now Scott." She begged.

Scott slid into her in one long stroke and Chessy screamed in pleasure. There lovemaking was hard and fast as Scott pivoted in her with long hard strokes.

"baby you feel so damn good." Scott moaned.

Chessy screamed in release her muscles tightening over his hard erection causing him to cry out her name over and over and he released his passion deep in her.

Chessy lifted her head and kissed him on his lips pushing back his hair from his face.

"Thank you." She said.

Scott smiled and pulled out of her gently. He lifted her in his arms and laid down with her laying on top of his body.

He spent the next several minutes kissing and stroking her gently.

"Thank you baby." He said after a few minutes.

Scott kissed her deeply running his tongue around her sweet lips drawing moans from her.

"This time. Its going to be slow and easy baby." He said.

Chessy kissed him back and hoped it was going to be a long long night.

* * *

Kevin suddenly sat up in bed. He knew where he heard the name before. He knew Chessy's name was familiar.

She was Chesney Anderson. She was all over the news when her parents had been murdered.

They had been out at a restaurant and got caught in the crossfire of a mob hit.

They had been very rich, very very rich. Her dad had owned business's in textile, tobacco, food industry. You named it, he had his finger in a piece of the pie.

She was one of the to twenty richest people in Forbes magazine. They had did a article on her not to long ago. How she kept a low profile and lived a simple life.

Donating time and tons of money to help children. She was Mary Poppins with money. He laid back down and wondered if Scott knew who she was.

A girl like her would be a great catch for any guy. He shook his head. It just didn't equate her and Scott were in different hemispheres. He would have never thought Scott would be interested in a nice girl like Chessy. He closed his eyes. He would talk to Chessy in the morning. He wanted to find out if Scott knew who she was before he said anything to Scott.


	5. Chapter 5

Chessy turned over and kissed Scott gently on the cheek and slipped quietly out of the bed.

She grinned as she got dressed remembering their long lovemaking session last night.

They had spent the better part of the night making love. Scott had taught her a few new things too. She blushed just thinking about it.

She went down to the kitchen and made coffee and went and sat on the deck while it was brewing. She loved watching the sunrise every morning.

"Morning."

Chessy looked up and took the steaming cup of coffee that Kevin heanded her.

"You a early riser too?" she asked.

"Yes I like to think I'm the first one to greet the day." He said grinning.

They sat in silence for a while.

"Chessy does Scott know who you are?" He asked.

"I'm not sure what you mean." She said.

"Rich." He said.

"I haven't said anything. I wouldn't think so." she said.

"How do you know anyway?" She asked looking curious.

"I remember a article in Forbes I read a while back, maybe a year ago." He said.

"I wouldn't think that would bare any relevance to me and Scott, we just hang out once in a while." She said.

"Maybe not. I wont say anything." He said.

"I'm not hiding Kevin. I just don't advertise who I am. It usually brings the weirdos out of the woodwork." She said.

"I bet it does." He said imagining all the gold diggers it would bring to her door.

"You hungry?" She asked.

"Starving as always." he said laughing.

"Well I'll get some food going." She said.

"I'll help." He said following her into the kitchen.

Scott walked into the kitchen to find Kevin and Chessy laughing and putting food on plates.

"Morning." he said grabbing some coffee.

"You hungry?" Chessy asked.

"You know you don't have to wait on me and Kev." Scott said.

"I don't mind." She said.

"Quit being so fucking nice all the time..its not god damn necessary!" Scott shouted.

Chessy gave him a measured look.

"You know what Scott..Fuck You." She said and threw the plate in her hand straight at his head.

Scott managed to duck and it hit the wall behind him.

Chessy went out the back door and slammed it hard enough to rattle the walls.

Kevin just stood there shaking his head.

"You just cant be happy? Can you Scotty?" He asked.

Scott sat down at the table.

"I guess not. You know me..I am a fucking bastard ninety percent of the time, she might as well figure that out now." he said.

"I never figured you for a idiot, but now I'm beginning to wonder. Girls like Chessy only come along once in a lifetime Scott. Don't blow it." Kevin said and left the room.

Scott sighed. He often wondered about his self destructive behavior. Chessy was a great girl. A great girl that deserved somebody much better than him.

* * *

Scott walked through the large meadow looking for Chessy.

He spotted her on a hill laying back in the long grass.

Scott plopped own beside her. "I'm sorry Chessy." he said.

She looked up at him. It was sad when a person didn't realize their own worth. She knew Scott was one of those people.

She didn't say anything but turned back to look at the clouds.

"You're mad." He said.

"No..I'm not mad. I'm hurt theres a difference." She said.

"Then I truly am sorry. I wouldn't hurt you for anything. I'm just a asshole sometimes. Theres really no excuse for it." He said.

"Part of the whole Scott Hall Package huh?" She asked laughing

Scott pulled her up to sit in front of him.

"Tell me to take a hike. You deserve someone a lot better than me." he said pulling grass and leaves out of her hair.

"I don't think I will. I got news for you Scott..you are worth a lot more than you think you are. I'll keep you around for a bit." She said leaning in to kiss him.

Scott pulled her in his arms and deepened the kiss.

"Ever made love in a meadow? She asked a little breathless.

"No." He said grinning.

"It's a great day for firsts." She whispered against his lips.

* * *

Scott pushed her back and thanked the stars she hadn't sent him away.

A Couple of hours later Chessy and Scott made there way back up to the house. They found Kevin on the couch watching TV.

"I already ate...I didn't think there was any point waiting on you too." He said smiling.

Scott grinned "Smart boy." He said.

"I'll go heat us up some food." Chessy said going to the kitchen.

"Do you know how lucky you are?" Kevin asked.

Scott sat down beside Kevin.

"I know that no matter what I do, she accepts it. I just don't know why." Scott said.

"I guess she likes you, hell if i know why but she does." Kevin said.

"I guess its my exceptional good looks." Scott said laughing.

"Oh yea, I'm sure thats what it is." Kevin said rolling his eyes.

"Scott come eat."

Scott went to join Chessy in the kitchen.

"Wow. When you cook, you really cook." Scott said looking at all the food.

"Just one of many talents." She said smiling.

Scott sat down and began to tear into the food, he had worked up a appetite this morning he thought grinning.

"So what other talents do you have, besides working on cars and the things we did this morning?" he said winking at her.

"Oh I have all kinds of interests ." She said.

"Such as." He prompted her.

"Well I love to sail. I go to the coast one a month just for fun. I have a boast i keep down there. I love horseback riding. I keep a couple of horse at the stables in Ashville and I ride a couple times a week." She said.

"Wow, you must stay busy." He said.

"Yea I do. I like to go places and do things, life's to short to set in your house all the time." She said.

Scott never had a woman in his life that actually had her own life. All his wives and girlfriend lives had revolved around him and his career or his problems. He realized Chessy wasn't the type to sit around and moon over any man.

"So what do you want to do today?" she asked.

"I don't know, have anything in mind?" He said.

"Well we could drive down to Cherokee and Gamble." She said.

"Hey thats sounds like fun." He said.

"Even if we get in a little late, you guys should have time to rest a little before you have to get back on the road." She said.

"Hey Kev!" Scot called out.

"Yea?" Kev said walking into the kitchen.

"Want to drive down to Cherokee and try your hand at the slots?" he asked.

"Sure, sounds like fun." He said.

"Okay, lets get cleaned up and we'll be on our way." Chessy said.

* * *

The ride down to Cherokee was pleasant. They took Scott's rental truck and Chessy was pretty happy to sit between the two big men on the way down. She counted her self as one lucky girl to be in the company of two such handsome men.

Kevin noticed the way Scott kept his hands on her. Always grabbing her hand or touching her face. The boy had it bad and didn't even realize it.

When they got into town, they grabbed some dinner at a diner and waited for the casino to open.

"You come down here much." Kevin asked as they waited for their Food.

"Once in a while. John and me come down here to gamble sometimes." She said.

"He's your guardian?" Kevin asked.

"Yea..He raised me." She said.

She changed the subject.

Kevin wondered how long it would be till Scott caught on to who she was.

* * *

"Scott try this one." She said pointing to the seat beside her.

Scott came over and sat down beside her.

"You cant play one machine for too long, you need to switch up." She said.

"So theres a method to this." He asked smiling.

"Yea. I won fifty bucks so far." She said.

Scot put some coins in. He loved spending time with her, she had enthusiasm for everything she did, even gambling.

"Hey guys, I'm one hundred bucks ahead." Kev said walking up to them.

"I'm fifty ahead. I don't think Scott has had much luck though." She said.

They had been at it a couple of hours.

"Want another beer?" Scott asked her.

"Yea that would be great" She said.

Scott went off to get them a beer and Kevin sat down beside her.

"I'm having a great time..thanks for inviting me.: He said.

"No problem, besides you're the designated driver. Scott and me have a few too many beers." She said laughing.

Kevin noticed she was getting a little giggly after three beers.

Scott came back and handed her a beer.

"Thanks honey." she said raising her head up for a kiss.

Scott smiled and willing bent down to capture her lips.

Kevin smiled at the picture they made..like two people in love, the only problem was they were both too stubborn to admit it.

He was starting to get the idea Chessy was as scared of having a relationship as Scott was.

They had left the Casino and decided to hit the souvenir shops.

Chessy was buying out the shops.

"I love Native jewelry." She said smiling at Scott.

Scott grinned at her. She was a little drunk. She had a few more beer than him.

"Here Scott I want this for you." She said reaching around his neck to place a beautiful Man's necklace. The bead and stone work were beautiful.

Scott took it off and looked at the price.

"Uh Kid, this cost three hundred dollars" He said.

"I don't care..its a gift. I want you to have it. You look like a warrior in it." She said putting it back around his neck and kissing him.

Scott pulled her in his arms hugging her tight. God he was starting to get attached to her.

"We'll play Indian warrior and his helpless captive tonight." She told him laughing.

"Sounds like a plan." Scott said smiling down at her beautiful face.

"Guys, you ready to hit the road?" Kevin asked.

"Sure let me pay for this stuff and we'll go." She said heading for the checkout.

* * *

They got back to Chessy's place around midnight. Scott ended up carrying her up to bed. She had passed out about a hour earlier.

Scott undressed her and covered her up and sat beside her watching her sleep. She was so beautiful to him. So full of life.

He didn't deserve someone like Chessy. She deserved a man who could love her, marry her and give her children and a normal life.

He laid down and pulled her in his arms to sleep.

* * *

Chessy sat up and looked at the clock. It was six already and the guys wanted to be on the road by eight.

She leaned over and kissed Scott on the forehead and got up to get dressed. She pulled on a pair of jeans and a tank top and headed down stairs.

Chessy spent the next hour making home made Cinnamon rolls. She wanted Scott and Kevin to have enough to take on the road with them.

Kevin rolled out first walking in the kitchen yawning.

"What smells so good?" he asked yawning.

"Cinnamon rolls." She said handing him coffee.

"Home made?" he asked looking hopeful.

Chessy grinned.

"Yep." She said.

Scott came in and pulled Chessy in for a hug and kiss.

Chessy wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back.

"Sorry I passed out on you last night." She said.

"It's okay, you were pretty tired." He said letting her go to grab a cup of coffee.

Chessy placed a plate of Cinnamon rolls on the table and the guys dug in.

Kevin finished one and grabbed another.

"Chessy will you marry me?" He asked

Chessy started laughing.

"Girl don't laugh, I'm dead serious." He said

"Well I'll have to add it to the long list of marriage proposals I have and get back to you." She said grinning.

Scott smiled at there joking but he had a feeling Kevin was completely serious. Chessy would make any man a wonderful wife.

When they were done Chessy packed up the rest of the rolls for them to take with them.

Kevin grabbed her in a hug and kissed her cheek.

"It was nice to meet you Chessy. I hope I'll be seeing you again." he said.

"I'll be out in the truck." he told Scott.

Scott lifted Chessy in his arms and kissed her lips slowly and gently.

"I wish we could have made love again last night." She said.

"Me to...But holding you all night was nice too." He said.

Scott didn't really know what to say to her or how to say goodbye.

"Chessy I had a wonderful time with you...I.." He stopped.

Chessy put her finger to his lips.

"I know." She said and kissed him deeply. She poured her soul into the kiss telling him what she too was unable to speak with words.

Scott set her down after minute.

"Bye Chessy." He said.

Chessy smiled but didn't say a word as he walked out the door.

"Lets go." Scott said getting in the truck.

"Scott." Kevin started.

"Kev..just give it a rest. I cant talk about this..about her..I cant." he said.

Kevin started the truck and rolled down the driveway toward the highway.

Chessy was the woman for Scott if he would just pull his head out of ass long enough to see it.

* * *

Chessy cleaned the kitchen and put Scott out of mind. The best thing to do she thought was to stay busy.

She picked up the phone and called John.

"Hey John." She said.

"Hey sweetie." He said.

"I'm leaving town. I'm going down to the coast for a while." She said.

"Everything okay?" He asked.

"Sure. I want to go sailing, get some sun, you know just get away for a little vacation." She said.

"Alright honey..call me when you get down there safe." he said.

"Okay..love you." She said.

"Love you too." John said.

Chessy placed the phone on the cradle.

"Well girl get your self moving." She said to herself.

The sooner she was packed the sooner she could be on the beach relaxing.

She placed Scott in a private place in her heart and locked him up for the time being.

Humming she started to pack her bags.

She just wouldn't think about it for now.


	6. Chapter 6

_Thanks for the reviews. I know this is not my normal Taker fic. But Scott has always be a favorite of mine. I'm so sad he doesnt wrestle anymore and I miss him._

Chessy laid back on the deck of her boat and sighed. It had been a relaxing month. She loved being on the water.

She had been staying on her boat "Heaven" . She sipped her soda and thought maybe she might get her lazy ass up and go out dancing tonight.

"Hey Sweetheart."

She sat up smiling.

"Hey John." She said.

John pulled her up in his arms for a hug.

"Why didn't you call." She said kissing his cheek.

"Wanted to surprise you." He said.

"Well its a surprise alright., come on below and I'll fix you some coffee." She said.

John followed her down the ladder to the cabin.

Chessy started his coffee and sat down across the table from him.

"Now tell me whats going on with you?" he asked.

"Nothing." She said.

"Chessy I have known you since the day you were born, don't give me that crap..whats his name?" he asked.

Chessy sighed and got up to pour him a cup of coffee. She sat it in front of him and sat down again.

"Remember when I told you I got a ride the night my bike broke down?" She said.

"Well thats the guy. We have seen each other a few times." She said.

"Does he have a name?" John asked sipping his coffee.

"Umm Yea, Scott Hall." She said.

"What? Scott Hall the wrestler, The drunk, drug addict?" he said raising his voice.

"John stop it, I'm grown if you haven't noticed and you cant believe everything you here. He is a very nice man." She said.

"If he is so nice, why have you spent the past month here In Wilmington and not with Mr. Nice man?" he asked.

"Look I like Scott and I think he likes me..but I'm not sure where we fit into each others life." She said.

"Bunch of hogwash girl. How do you feel about him?" He asked.

"John its not that simple and you know it." She said looking up at him.

"Chessy I've seen you build a wall between you and the rest of the world, the only person you ever let in is me. Sure you talk to people, know a lot of people, everybody thinks you're a great girl and you are..but you never let anyone too close. You have to take a chance sometimes." he said.

" What if I did care about him, what then..He'll leave like everyone else." She said.

"Chessy honey..They didn't leave you, they died. Do you think your mom and dad or Dennis wanted to leave you?" he said taking her hand.

"I cant lose anyone else I love." She said looking down.

"I'm still here huh?" he said lifting her chin to look at her.

Chessy nodded.

"Chessy I don't know if this guy is the man for you or not and you wont either if you hide from feeling anything for the rest of your life. If I were you, in your place and thought there might be something there...something special. I would be with him..not here pretending everything is just fine and that you're happy spending your life alone." He said.

"John..its not easy..its not simple..I like him. I really do. But I don't think he wants anything more than what we had either." She said.

"Well girl, you're making it real easy for him ain't ya? Don't make any demands on him..let him play when he wants and then go on about his life. You deserve better than that and maybe so does he." John said.

"I don't know John..What if?" She said and stopped.

"What if..he dies, don't love you back, hurts you, loves you?" he said.

She nodded.

"Thats part of living Chessy all those thing..living,loving, birth ,death..its what we're here for girl. Love only comes around once in a while. I know it did for me. Janet died when Dennis was two. Do I regret loving her? Hell no. I lost Dennis. Do I regret having a child? Hell no. I lost my two best friend in the world. Do I wish I never met them? Hell no. They gave me something very important besides their friendship. They gave me you. I love you more than anything Chessy. You're like my own child. You have to learn to look at the good in life." He said.

Chessy jumped up and hugged John tight.

"I love you John." said.

John patted her back. "You got to start living girl. Go to him and see what happens." He said.

Chessy nodded. She had to start somewhere and Scott was maybe the place to start.

* * *

"Come on Scotty..You're to heavy to drag." Kevin said trying to lift Scott off the floor.

"Come on man let me sleep." Scott slurred.

"Man you're on the floor of a bar. You cant sleep here." He said.

"I see the town drunk is at it again"

Kevin looked up.

"Cena..Mind you're own fucking business." Kevin said.

"Hey calm down Kevin..its not like is a big secret." John Cena said walking off laughing.

"Need a hand?"

"Thanks Mark. Yea if you don't mind." He said.

Mark Calloway otherwise know as the Undertaker helped Kevin haul Scott off the floor.

"Hey buddy." Scott said seeing Mark.

"Hi yourself." Mark said.

They hauled him up to his room from the hotel bar. Kevin pushed him onto the bed and turned out the lights and left the room.

Thanks Mark." He said.

Mark leaned back against the wall.

"He's doing this a lot ya know?" he said.

"I know..He hasn't missed any work or come to work drunk, so thank God for small favors." Kevin said.

"Whats wrong with him? Is this about his divorce?" Mark asked.

"No..some little girl he met a couple of months back..I think he's got it bad for her..but he is to dumb or stubborn or both to admit it. I think he misses her." Kevin said.

"It always comes down to a woman, don't it?" Mark said laughing.

"Yea, always." Kevin said.

* * *

"So you know where ya going?" John asked Chessy.

"Yea you know I watch wrestling every week. They are going to be in Albany tomorrow night. I'll get there sometime this evening." She said.

"How will you know how to find him?" John asked.

"I'll have you know. I have sources every where. I know what hotel they are staying at." She said smiling.

"Your little friend Jeff?" he asked.

"He's hardly my little friend .. He is a big grown man." Chessy said laughing.

"Why cant ya like someone like him?" John asked.

"Umm he is really not my type..besides he has a girlfriend." Chessy said.

"Oh well, it was worth a try." John said smiling.

"I'll walk you down to the gate." John said.

When they got to the gate. Chessy hugged John.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you to." He said

"Call me when you get there." John said.

"Okay"

Chessy boarded her plane and buckled up her seatbelt.

She smiled. Jeff had sang like a bird when she had nosed around for information on where they were staying. She had known Jeff since she was nineteen. She had met him in in North Carolina at a charity event for No kill animal shelter.

They had took to each other right away and stayed in touch on a regular basis since.

Of course she did have to fork over the information that she was looking for Scott, which Jeff didn't like too much. He tried to warn her about Scott.

Chessy sighed, everybody was so down on him.

She leaned back and tried to relax. She just hoped Scott was happy to see her.

* * *

Scott groaned and grabbed his head. Damn he felt like shit. He rolled over to the side of the bed and sat up just about falling off the bed.

"Shit." He muttered.

He stumbled into the bathroom and ran a shower and stripped off his clothes.

Scott sighed as the warm water hit him. He needed hot coffee and plenty of it. A bottle of aspirin too.

He got out and dried off and looked in the mirror. Damn he looked like hell. His eyes were bloodshot and he hadn't shaved in over a week.

He would clean up a bit and go get some coffee and he would be fine, or so he kept telling himself.

His mind wondered to Chessy. He wondered how she was doing.

"Well dumb ass if you would giver her your number, you would know how she's doing." He said to his reflection.

Scott headed down to the restaurant in the hotel and ordered coffee.

He was on his third cup when Kevin sat down next to him.

"How you feeling?" Kevin asked.

"Like shit? How do I look?" He asked.

"Like shit." Kevin said.

"Well I did shave." Scott said.

"Yea well it didn't help, you're still as ugly as ever." He said grinning.

"Look in the mirror ass wipe." Scott said laughing.

"Look bro..They don't call me Big Sexy for nothing..all the ladies love me." He said.

"Whatever..you're a legend in your own mind." Scott said ordering another cup of coffee.

"So what are you going to do today besides get drunk?" Kevin asked.

Scott rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to go work out for a couple of hours, have lunch and then I don't know, haven't planned that far." He said.

"You got a match with Kane tonight..so lay off the drinking till after the match." Kevin said.

"I wasn't planning on drinking till the show is over tonight. I'm not a total idiot." Scott said.

"No just a partial one, I know." Kevin said cracking up.

Scott shook his head. Kevin was his best friend. He was glad he had someone around who was in his corner. The joking aside. He knew Keven was trying to help him.

* * *

Chessy Got in after the show had started so she decided to take a nap and go down to th bar later. She was pretty sure thats where she would catch up with Scott.

She was nervous about just showing up here. She didn't want to push her self on Scott if he wasn't ready to deal with her. But she missed him so bad it was like a physical pain. She thought if she could just look at him a least she would feel better.

She took a shower and threw on t-shirt and flopped on the bed and drifted off thinking of Scott.

Scott parked himself at the bar and ordered his first drink.

"Great Match Scott." Kevin said slapping him on the back.

"Not so bad for a drunk..huh?" Scott asked laughing.

"You did great Bro..The fans love you...You're definitely on the road back to stardom." Kevin said.

Kevin ordered a beer and sat down beside Scott. He hoped Scott didn't over do it tonight.

"Hey Scott that was some match."

"Hey Hardy..Thanks." Scott said.

Jeff had been curious ever since Chessy had called him.

Chessy was a great girl and he wasn't sure he wanted to see her hooked up with the likes of Scott.

Jeff ordered a beer and went to set at a nearby table and wait.

* * *

Chessy came and awake slowly. When she seen the clock she jumped out of the bed.

Damn it was near one in the morning. Scott may have already left the bar.

She pulled on a pair of jeans and a tank top and grabbed her key card and slipped it in her back pocket.

She rushed out the door hoping she hadn't missed him.

Scott was three sheets to the wind after 2 hours of drinking.

"Kev...Call that girl over that keeps eyeballing me." He said pointing to a ring rat sitting at a a table.

Kevin rolled his eyes. The girl was dressed like a hooker and had on a ton of make-up.

"Hey girl..come here..Scott wants to meet you." He yelled out.

She came slinking over.

"Hey Scott, I'm a huge fan." She said bending over and practically shoving her breast in his face.

Scott smiled up at her.

"Nice assets." he said.

She giggled and pushed her breasts closer to him.

Kevin suddenly choked on his drink.

"Whats wrong Kev?" Scott asked.

"Get rid of her quick." He told Scott.

"Why?" he asked not understanding.

"Chessy." he managed to get out still coughing.

Scott looked up and couldn't believe his eyes. There she was not three feet away from him.

""Get lost." He said to the ring rat.

Kevin grabbed the girls arm and pulled her off to the back. Lord he thought. Chessy was probably going to bash something over Scott's head.

Scott sat there staring at her she looked so beautiful, just like he remembered. He was pretty sure she was going to cuss him out, after all he just had some bimbo's tits pressed in his face.

Chessy walked over Scott stood up.

Chessy wrapped her arms around Scott burying her face in his chest.

"I missed you Scott." She said.

"Baby I've missed you too." He said wrapping her in a tight hug.

Scott wobbled a bit and Chessy steadied him and laughed.

"Seems like I'm always holding you up mister." She said.

Scott smiled.

"I Do that just so you'll hold on to me." He said winking at her.

Chessy laughed and held her face up for a kiss which he happily bestowed on her sweet lips.

Kevin came over.

"Hey beautiful." He said.

"Hey Kevin." She said giving him a hug.

He couldn't believe Chessy wasn't going to say a word about the bimbo hanging all over Scott.

"Chessy that girl was just some ring rat..." Scott started.

Chessy put her finger over Scott's lips.

"It don't matter." She said.

Scott took her hand and kissed it.

"It does to me...I haven't been with anyone else..but you." He said.

Chessy smiled up at Scott.

"Want to get out of here?" She asked.

"Yes," Scott said stumbling again.

Chessy wrapped her arm around his waist to steady him.

"Can you get him back up to his room by yourself." Kevin asked.

"Yea, we'll be fine." She said.

"Honey if you're going to hang with Scott you better get a rabies shot..no telling what you might pick up."

Chessy looked over and seen John Cena standing there with a smirk on his face.

"Listen ass hole. I will take you any day, any time in the ring or out." Scott shouted.

"Scott don't." Chessy said.

She slipped her arm from around Scot and walked over to Cena.

"Ya know. I really cant stand you..you suck." she said.

She pulled her arm back and punched him straight in the nose. Kevin heard a sickening crunch and blood gushed from Cena's nose.

"Don't ever fuck with Scott!" She yelled and walked back over to Scott.

The guys in the bar were in shock and Cena was hollering for help.

Scott started laughing and wrapped his arm around Chessy's shoulder.

"Girl you are one firecracker when you get riled. Remind me not to piss you off." he said.

Chessy grinned.

"Ready to go?" she asked.

Scott nodded and they made there way out of the bar.

Jeff watched with a smile on his face. She was something else. He wondered if Scott knew how lucky he was.

"Kev..what in the hell was all that about?" Mark asked coming over.

"That my friend, was Scott's little girl. I was telling you about." Kevin said.

Mark looked own at Cena holding a towel to his bleeding nose.

"Damn..think Scott can handle a girl like that?" he asked Kev.

"I don't know..but if he cant I know guys will be lined up here wanting to date her." Keven said laughing.

"You got that right. Scott better clean up his act if he wants to hold on to her." Mark said.

Kevin nodded. He hoped Scott would straighten up and fly right, maybe Chessy was the motivation that he needed.

Chessy Helped Scott sit on the bed and went back and shut and locked the door.

"This ain't my room." Scott said.

"It's mine." Chessy said laughing.

She plopped own beside him.

"You're just a wee drunk huh?" she asked.

"A little." Scott said.

"How about a hot bath and I will order you some food up?" she asked.

"I don't have my clothes." Scott said.

"Oh my God, the horror, you'll have to go naked." Chessy said cracking up.

Scott laughed and pulled her in his arms.

He kissed her gently.

"I missed you. You should have called me." He said.

"I don't have your number." Chessy said.

"Duh..my brain is kinda foggy." He said.

"Give me your number." Scott said pulling out his cell phone.

Chessy did and he rang her number.

Chessy pulled out her cell.

"Okay now put the number in your favorites." he said.

Chessy did and shut her phone and put it on the bedside table.

"Now you can call me anytime, okay?" he said.

Chessy just looked at him.

"It's not the alcohol talking I mean it." he said.

Chessy nodded and pulled him up helping him into the bathroom. She turned on the bathwater.

"Now strip mister and get in the tub." she said.

"Yes Ma'am." He said smiling.

Chessy walked back into the room and called room service and ordered them a couple of steaks and salads.

She went back into the bathroom and sat down beside the tub.

"Scott I'm sorry I just showed up. I just missed you. I wanted to see you. I don't want you to think I'm pushing you into something you don't want." She said.

"Chessy I'm glad you showed up. I mean that. I have never been so happy to see anyone." He said.

Chessy smiled and leaned over the side of the tub and kissed him on the lips.

"Girl you taste so sweet." Scott said.

Chessy pulled the washcloth out of his hand.

"Let me." She said.

Scott sighed and leaned back and closed his eyes. He melted under her gentle touch as she washed him. She soaped his hair and massaged his scalp and gently rinsed his hair.

"I love your hair Scott." She said and she stroked her fingers through the wet strands.

Scott opened his eyes.

"As soon as I'm sober. I will return the favor." He said referring to the bath.

"I cant wait." She said grinning.

There was a knock at the door and Chessy got up.

"It's room service. Dry off and come eat." She said.

Chessy got their food and set it on the table.

Scott came in with a towel wrapped around his waist and Chessy just stopped and stared.

Scott grinned. "Like what you see huh?" He said.

"Oh no..Not at all." She said teasing him.

Scott came over and pulled her in his arms.

"Well I'm glad you do..You know..I'm not exactly considered sexy anymore..I'm not a young buck any more. To many young wrestlers coming in with perfect bodies." he said.

"Scott believe me..You are much hotter than any of those guys and you are very sexy." She said kissing his chest.

"Your good for my ego..but i think you might need to have your eyes checked." He said laughing.

"My eyes are just fine thank you..Now come eat." She said.

Scott sat at the table and to his surprise Chessy sat on his lap.

"I've missed you..I'm going to be all over you for a while." She said.

Scott kissed her parting her lips with his tongue delving in for a deeper kiss.

"Mmm she moaned wrapping her arms around his neck.

Chessy sat back.

"Come on I want you to eat something," She said holding up a fork with steak on it.

Scott smiled and took the steak.

He loved her being on him..loved being so close to her. She sat patiently and fed him.

"You're very sweet Chessy..but I can feed myself." He said.

"I like doing it." She said taking a bite of salad herself.

Scott's heart melted at her words. She was so sweet and special.

"I'm full and I'm dizzy." Scott said.

"Yea your plastered..You need to sleep it off." She said getting up.

Scott got up and took off his towel and climbed in the bed. Chessy turned off the light and joined him.

Scott pulled her close and she cuddled up to him kissing his cheek.

"Get some sleep." She said.

"Chessy give me a couple hours sleep and then I'll make sweet love to you." He said sleepily.

Chessy grinned she would love nothing more than to make love to Scott but just seeing him and being with him was enough.

"Its fine Scott...I love just sleeping with you..We got tomorrow." She said.

"When do you have to leave." He asked yawning.

"Whenever you get sick of looking at me." She said.

"That will never happen." He said.

Chessy laid there and watched him drift off to sleep. He seemed happy enough to see her, but then again he was drunk. Maybe he wouldn't be so happy in the morning.

She closed her eyes. No point worrying tonight. She laid her head on Scott's chest and drifted off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chessy woke up wrapped in Scott's arms. She smiled as she watched him sleep. He was still dead to the world. She figured he would be for a while.

She decided to go out for some coffee and stop by his and Kevin's room and get Scott's things for him.

It was six in the morning. She figured Scott would be knocked out most of the morning.

She pulled on a t-shirt and some shorts and headed out.

Chessy walked down the empty streets till she came to a all night grocery store and went in for a bag of coffee. She left and stopped at a bakery and got donuts and croissants . Scott might not be hungry but she was starving.

She stopped at the front desk long enough to charm Scott's room number from the clerk.

Chessy rode the elevator up to Scott's room. She knocked on the door. She tapped her foot impatiently.

Maybe Kevin didn't come back last night. She took her fist and banged on the door for a full minute.

The door flew open suddenly and Kevin stood there looking mad and hungover.

"Chessy you're very lucky I like you." He snapped.

Chessy just grinned.

"Hey Kev..did I wake you? She asked.

'"Don't talk so damn loud." he said.

"You're cute when you're grumpy." She said walking in the room.

"Sure come on in." Kevin said shutting the door.

"I thought you were a early riser." She said.

"Not when I'm hungover. What do you want he asked flopping back on his bed.

"I just wanted to pick up Scott's stuff." She said.

"His bag is over there." he said pointing in the general direction.

"You better make sure Scott is up and going in a couple of hours. We have a flight to Nashville at eleven." Kevin said.

Chessy nodded and juggled her bags to one hand so she could get Scott's bag.

"Need some help." He asked.

"I don't think you would be to much help this morning." She said grinning.

"Probably not. Are you going with Scott?" he asked.

Chessy shrugged.

"I'll see ya." She said and left.

Kevin closed his eyes.. He could still catch a few hours.

* * *

Chessy let herself in the room. Scott was still sound asleep. She started some coffee and went to take a shower.

When she got done. She came out and poured some coffee and dug into the donuts .

She wondered if she should try to wake Scott. It was eight thirty now. He should be at the airport by ten. It might be a good idea.

Chessy climbed in the bed and kissed Scott.

Scott stirred a little.

"Wake up handsome." Chessy said and kissed him again.

Scott opened his eyes to find Chessy leaning over him.

So it wasn't a dream she was really here.

"Good morning beautiful." He said drawing her down to lay in his arms.

Chessy ran her fingers over his chest loving the feel of him.

"Hmm keep it up girl." He said smiling.

"Sorry to get you up. But Kevin said you have a flight out at eleven." She said.

"What time is it?" He asked.

"Eight-thirty ."

"How about a cup of coffee?" she asked.

"That would be great." He said sitting up.

He groaned and grabbed his head. He felt like something was trying to pound its way out of his head.

Chessy brought him the coffee and put three aspirins in his hand.

"Thanks, you're a life saver." he said swallowing the pills and downing the coffee.

Chessy brought him another cup and he drank it a little slower.

"Why don't you get in the shower. I went and got your bag." She said.

"Thanks honey." He said and slowly got up.

Chessy watched him get his clothes and head to the bathroom.

She was trying to figure out how to ask him if he wanted her to go to Nashville with him. She didn't want to seem pathetic by begging to go with him.

She laid back on the bed and sighed. Why did things have to be so complicated.

Chessy looked up when Scott walked back in the room.

"Have mercy." She whispered when she seen his erection standing tall.

Scott laughed and came to sit on the edge of the bed.

He pulled her shorts and panties off with one pull and made short work of her shirt and bra.

He settled himself between her legs nudging at her tight warmth.

He kissed her running his tongue over her lips urging her to open her mouth. He thrust his tongue rhythmically into her mouth.

Chessy groaned and ran her hands down his chest.

"I figure we got an hour to be at the airport. I wanted this to be nice and slow..but hell if I'm waiting to Nashville to have you." He whispered kissing her again.

Chessy pushed her hips against him.

Chessy felt the blunt tip of his arousal probe at her wet folds and she wrapped her legs around his waist urging him on.

Scott sank slowly in to her slick heat. He groaned with pleasure. She was so damn tight.

Scott began to thrust into to her unable to help himself. The pleasure was blinding him to everything but the feeling of his erection in her wet heat.

Chessy groaned as she came to the edge ready to fall off.

Scott growled as he felt her muscles tighten around him and drove into her mindlessly..His hips snapping back and forth and brought Chessy over the edge calling his name.

The sound of her calling his name and the feel of clamping down on him sent him into oblivion.

He kept pumping into her heat as he released himself deep in her. Scott collapsed on top of her kissing her deeply as the spasms echoed throughout him.

He opened his eyes and looked down at her. God but she was beautiful.

"I'm crushing you." He said raising up to get his weight off her.

"What a way to go." She said grinning.

Scott sat up and pulled her to set on his lap.

Chessy smiled and rubbed her bottom on his lap.

"Young lady, you keep that up and we will definitely miss that flight." He said kissing her.

"Scott when you say we, does that mean you want me to go with you?" She asked looking down.

Scott lifted her chin and looked in her eyes.

"Of course I do. I mean you can, cant you..stay with me for a while?' he asked.

"Yes." She said.

"Good." he said.

"Now thats settled. Lets get going." he said.

Chessy got up and started getting her things together to pack.

"Uh Chessy if you keep packing naked. I cant be held responsible for what happens." Scott said zipping his jeans.

Chessy started laughing and grabbed her clothes. She was happier than she had been in a long time.

* * *

Scott and Chessy settled in a couple empty seats. Scott leaned over and kissed her.  
"Sorry I cant resist kissing you." He said.

"Good." She said smiling up at him.

"Hey Chessy"

Chessy jumped up hugging Jeff.

"Hey Jeff," She said.

"Good to see you. So you going to be traveling with us?" he asked curious.

"Yea for the time being." She said.

"Good I'll be seeing you around." He said.

He nodded at Scott and walked off.

"How do you know Jeff?' Scott asked.

"I met him at a charity event about five years ago." She said.

Scott nodded. He wondered why she had never mentioned it..but then again..they hadn't really spent that much time together and the time they had usually wasn't spent talking.

That would change they could really get to know each other better.

"Well well..I see you decided you're going to put up with this grouchy SOB."

Chessy smiled up at Kevin.

"Hey I am not grouchy." Scott said.

Kevin grabbed the empty seat beside Chessy.

"Your still ugly as sin..don't see what this pretty things sees in you." Kevin said.

"Look in a mirror jack ass." Scott said.

Chessy laughed they kept it going all the time.

"I happen to think Scott is beautiful." Chessy said.

"Yea just what I thought the girl need help." Kevin said laughing.

"So Chessy..Where did you learn to throw a punch like that?" Kevin asked laughing.

"You laid that little jerk on his ass girl..it did my heart good to see that." Scott said.

"I cant stand that jerk..How he has held on to the belt this long I'll never know." Chessy said.

"Just how big of a wrestling fan are you?" Kevin asked.

"Uhh Ya know..I watch it sometimes." She said.

"Oh I think we need to test you to see what kind of fan you are?" Kevin said laughing.

"How many live shows you been too?" Scott asked grinning.

"Umm I'm not sure. Chessy said. She didn't want the guys thinking she was some nut job wrestling fan even though she pretty much was.

"Come on now..one, less than ten..more than twenty?" Kevin asked.

"More than twenty." She said in a low voice.

Kevin grinned.

"Okay how many Pay per views do you buy in a year?" he asked.

"All of them." She said

"Okay the most important question of all. Who was the founding fathers of the NWO?" Scott asked.

"The Outsiders." Chessy said.

"Yea total wrestling fan." Kevin said laughing.

"Why didn't you tell us you were such a big fan?" Scott asked.

"Well I didn't want you to think I was some ring rat following you around." Chessy said.

"Chessy I would never think that." Scott said picking up her hand and kissing it.

"Me either sweet thing." Kevin said.

"Now for the most important question. Who's your favorite wrestler?" Kevin asked.

"Well theres so many. I love Jeff of course. Stone Cold..Umm lets see..Oh yea the Outsiders my all time favorites." she said grinning.

"Good answer." Scott said laughing.

Chessy grinned..it didn't get much better than this. Being in between two of your favorite wrestlers.

"Chessy I have to go to the arena tonight for some meetings and I have to get a little ring practice in?" Scott said.

"Okay." She said.

She was unpacking a few of her things.

Scott came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You can come with me if you want." He said kissing her neck.

"You sure..I don't want to be in the way." She said.

"You're not in the way. You can hang out with me after my meeting, watch me practice, meet a few of the guys." He said.

Chessy turned to wrap her arms around him.

"Sounds good." She said.

"Okay lets get going..If I'm late Vince will have a cow." He said laughing.

"I'll be back in a couple of hours Vince likes to hear the sound of his own voice." Scott said.

"I'll just wander around and meet you back here in a couple of hours." Chessy said.

"Kevin will be here in a little while and he will show you around. Cena is wondering around here somewhere not to mention the other weirdos that work for this company." he said.

"Scott I'm a big girl I can take care of myself." Chessy said.

"Listen I'm sure you can..But it would make me feel better if you would hang with Kevin until you get to know everyone and know who to stay away from." He said.

Scott seen the stubborn look on her face.

"For me?" He asked smiling.

"Ohh okay." She said sighing.

"Thanks." Scott said kissing her.

Just then Kevin walked in.

"Oh look my babysitter is here." Chessy said.

Kevin laughed.

"Bet you never had a babysitter as good looking as me?" Kevin said striking a pose.

Scott rolled his eyes. "What a ego." He said.

"I don't need a babysitter, good looking or not." Chessy said.

"Hmm someone in this room has a stubborn streak, huh Scott?" Kevin said.

Scott grinned and bent to kiss Chessy.

"I'll see you in a while." he said.

"So where do you want to go first?" Kevin asked.

"I'm hungry." Chessy said.

"You're always hungry" Kevin said laughing.

"So..take me to some food." She said.

"Come on" He said.

"Do I need to hold your hand too daddy or can I walk by myself." Chessy asked.

"My my you're a real little smart ass today." Kevin said.

Chessy grinned and followed him out the door.

Chessy chatted with Kevin about this weeks matches as they walked down the the cafeteria.  
"So who is your match against tomorrow?" Chessy asked.

"Nobody..I'm just going to come on and talk some smack about Randy Orton. There building up for a big match in a couple of weeks." He said.

"Why in the hell are you fighting a mid-carder like Orton?" She asked.

Kevin laughed.

"Chessy they cant all be big matches..besides they will use it to move on the a bigger feud..you know how it works." He said.

"You're to good to be fighting that punk." She said.

"Well thank you..maybe we should let you book matches." He said.

"Well I could sure do a better job." She said.

Chessy wasn't looking where she was going as she turned to look at Kevin and ran into a brick wall and fell on her ass hard.

Chessy looked up to see what hit her and died on the spot.

Kevin bent down to help her.

"Chessy you alright?" he asked.

She nodded slowly still looking at the big man she had ran into.

"Oh My God..The Undertaker..I'm so sorry I ran into you." She said jumping up.

Mark smiled down at the girl. She was right cute.

"I'm like your biggest fan. I been watching you wrestle since I was kid. I've got all your shirts..every single one. I have every wrestling figure ever made of you. I cant believe this. I'm sorry I'm coming off as some crazed stalker." She said literally bouncing in place.

Kevin was laughing. She had totally lost it over Mark.

Mark grinned she was too cute.

"Well does my little stalker have a name?" he asked.

"Uhh Yea..It's Chessy Anderson." She said sticking out her hand.

Mark smiled and took her hand and kissed it.

"Nice to meet you Chessy." he said.

Kevin thought she was going to faint for a minute.

"You're the little girl who busted Cena's nose huh?" He asked.

"Yea he had it coming..One for razzing Scott and two for making us look at him week after week." She said.

Mark laughed. He liked this girl.

"What you doing hanging out with this varmint?" He said pointing to Kevin.

Chessy rolled her eyes.

"He babysitting me." She said.

"Don't start Chessy. You don't need to be wandering around by yourself." Kevin said.

"He's right. Lot of trouble makers around here. Lot of people with grudges against Scott. Don't go borrowing trouble." Mark said.

Chessy grinned up at Mark.

"Okay." She said meekly.

Kevin rolled his eyes. So she would listen to Mark and not him.

"Darlin I'm sure I'll be seeing you around, it was nice meeting you." He said.

Chessy just stared at him as he walked away.

"Hmm you didn't mention him..when we was talking about you're favorite wrestlers." Kevin said grinning.

"Kevin..he kissed my hand..can you believe it." She said falling back against Kevin.

"You going to faint?"Kevin asked laughing.

"Maybe..I'm not sure yet." She said laughing.

"No seriously..its just a fan thing..He has always been my favorite wrestler and I guess I kinda had a crush on him for years. Haven't you ever had a crush on anyone? Besides your self?" She asked cracking up.

"Haha..very funny." He said picking her up and tossing her over his shoulder.

"Kevin Nash, put me down." She screeched.

"Nah ..don't think I will." He said laughing.

Kevin carried her off to the cafeteria laughing all the way.

* * *

"Alright..I fed you..now I want you to cool your jets here at ringside. Scott should be here in a little while. Don't go anywhere." He said.

"Yea yea I know." She said.

"I have to go get my script for tomorrow night. I mean it Chessy stay put." He said.

"I will okay..just go do whatever." She said. Kevin was acting worse than a mother hen.

Chessy sat back and Watched Jeff and Matt go over there moves for their next match.

Jeff waved to her and Matt jumped out of the ring.

"Hey Chessy." He said sitting down beside her.

"Hey Matt." She said smiling.

"Jeff told me you was around..so whats going on between you and Scott?" he said coming straight to the point." He asked.

"We're just friends..just hanging out." She said.

"Okay well be careful..I would hate to see you get hurt." He said.

"Matt you guys worry to much..I'll be just fine and tell Jeff to stop worrying too." She said.

"You're not going to stop us from worrying we're your friend." He said.

Chessy smiled. "I know you are." She said.

Matt Jumped back up into the ring.

Chessy leaned back and closed her eyes. She was little tired from the flight. It had been a long day.  
"Well well..what do we have here."

Chessy opened her to find John Cena standing over her. His nose was taped and it was black and blue all around it.

Chessy started laughing.

"You look like shit. Did you run into a door?" She asked cracking up.

Cena grabbed her and pulled her up.

"I don't think its real funny girl." He said trying to scare her.

"Let go of me you jerk." She said.

Cena suddenly let go of her. Chessy watched him be spun around and he went flying backwards.

Scott was standing there with a look Chessy Had never seen on his face.

"I'll kill you if you ever look at her again." He said to Cena who was pulling himself up.

"Scott you've bit off more than you can chew. You'll regret this." Cena said stalking off.

Jeff and Matt came running over.

"Chessy you okay?" Jeff asked.

"Yea..I'm fine..Cena is a joke..he didn't hurt me." She said.

Jeff and Matt had to look her over to see for themselves she was fine.

"I'm okay guys don't over react." She said.

Scott was just standing there looking pissed.

Matt and Jeff looked at Scott and decided to make their exit..looked like he was about to have one of his famous fits of temper.

"We'll see you later Chessy." Jeff said.

"Okay." She said.

Chessy looked at Scott he looked ready to blow.

"Why in the hell were you buy yourself?" He bellowed.

"Look I wasn't, Jeff and Matt were in the ring..Kev had to go get his script...I was fine." She said.

"FINE! That Fucker had his hands on you!" Scott yelled.

Chessy could practically see the steam rolling out of his ears.

"God dammit I told you to stay with Kev!" He yelled getting louder and louder.

Chessy assumed that this side of Scott intimidated most people...but she wasn't most people.

"I told you I was sitting here waiting for you and I'm fine." She said calmly.

"Dammit Chessy from now on..you don't leave my site when we are at the arena. Is that clear?" He yelled.

Chessy looked at him. Then she smiled. He really cared about her otherwise he wouldn't be so mad.

"You're very sexy when you're mad." She said smiling even wider.

"Oh no..don't even try to flirt your way out of this..this is serious. He could have hurt you." Scott snapped.

Chessy walked over to Scott and hugged him.

"I'm fine Scott and I will stick to you like glue..I promise." She said laying her head on his chest.

Scott wrapped his arms around her and held her tight to him. It scared him how frightened he had been when he seen Cena grab her. He had wanted to kill the boy.

"Don't be mad Scott." Chessy said.

"I'm mad that fucker put his hands on you..I'm not mad at you." He said bending over to kiss her on top of the head.

Scott vowed he was going to put that little punk in his place.


	8. Chapter 8

Scott caught up with Jeff.

"Hey Hardy can give Chessy a lift back to the hotel?" Scott asked.

"Yea sure." Jeff said stopping.

Jeff noted Chessy who was following behind Scott looked none to happy.

"Make sure she gets to our room and locks the door." Scott said.

"I will." Jeff said.

Scott pulled Chessy into a quick hug,

"I'll be home soon, okay..I just got a few things to take care of." He said.

"Alright." She said.

She watched him walk off.

"Well I guess I'm ready." She said.

"He is just worried about you..get that pissed look off your face." Jeff said.

"I know..But I feel like a two year old..I cant go anywhere without a grown-up." She said following Jeff out of the arena.

"Scott's right to be worried.. John can be a real ass when you cross him" Jeff said.

Chessy sighed as she got in the car. Everybody even Jeff thought she was to dumb to take care of herself.

* * *

Scott found Kevin and told him what had happened with John Cena.

"Sorry Bro..I thought she would be fine till you got there." Kevin said.

"It's not your fault. I'll just keep her with me when we're at the arena. I had Jeff taker her back to the hotel. I'm going to go ask Vince for a match with Cena." he said.

"Okay..but what if he don't give it to you." Kevin asked.

"Then I'll kick his ass off the clock..don't really matter to me." He said.

"Don't do anything rash." Kevin said.

"By the way you should have seen Chessy when she met Mark today. She was so funny, she could barely put a sentence together." Kevin said laughing.

"Do tell." Scott said.

"Seems The Undertaker is her favorite wrestler. She's been holding out on us..Good Lord I thought she was going to pass out..she was practically hyperventilating." Kevin said laughing.

Scott nodded but his mind was turning. The Undertaker..she had the hots for Mark.

Kevin really wasn't trying to start trouble..he saw it for what it was a little hero worship on Chessy's part.

Scott mumbled something about having to see Vince and walked off.  
Every step he took he got more and more steamed. Chessy falling all over Mark just pissed him off and he was already pissed off about Cena.

* * *

Chessy took a shower and slipped on one of Scott's button up shirts and lay back on the bed.

She would seduce Scott when he got back and then they could order up some dinner and then maybe he would seduce her. She grinned. Sounded like a perfect evening.

Scott walked in and slammed the door about off the hinges.

Chessy sat up frowning. What the hell was wrong.

"Whats wrong Scott?" She asked.

Scott glared at her and went into the bathroom slamming that door as well.

Maybe he is still pissed about John Cena she thought.

Scott had really worked up a fit of temper..he was on a slow boil about to explode.

He get in the shower and tried to relax some but it just wasn't working.

He kept picturing Chessy with Mark and it just made him furious.

Scott got out and dried off pulling on a pair of sweats.

He once again about took the door of the hinges and plopped on the bed.

"You pissed at the doors?" Chessy asked.

Scott didn't say a word.

"Okay..want to tell me whats wrong?" Chessy asked.

"Oh nothing is wrong...I guess its normal for you to drool all over Mark." He snapped.

Chessy sat up on her knees facing Scott.

"You forgot to mention to me you have the hots for Mark." He snapped.

"Okay..so this is all because I went a little nuts today when I met Mark, right?" She asked almost laughing.

Scott glared at her.

"How long will it be before you're in his bed." He said.

Chessy sat back on her heels. Damn he could be nasty. That really stung she thought.

"Scott want to know the difference between you and Taker?" She asked.

"Sure." He snapped looking away from her.

"The Undertaker is like my favorite wrestler. I grew up watching him..I had a crush on him when I was a kid. I'm his fan..A little nuts about him yea...but he's a great wrestler." She said.

Scott was pissed..boy she really had it bad for Mark.

"I met you Scott Hall..not the wrestler..the man...When you touch me..I come apart..when you walk in the room, my heart skips a beat...When you're in the room..I don't see Kevin or Mark or any other man..I only see you..don't you know you silly man..I worship the ground you walk on." Chessy said.

Chessy leaned over and kissed him on the lips.

Scott felt like a idiot, once again he had blown things out of proportion.

Scott looked at her..he was going to lose her if kept acting like a ass.

"I'm sorry." Scott said.

"And well you should be..Like I would even look at another guy the way I look at you." She said smiling.

Scott pulled her in his arms.

"So are we done with this little disturbance in the force..if so you ruined about 15 minutes of time that we could have been having some fun." She said.

"What kind of fun?" Scott asked.

Chessy got up and pulled his sweats down and off and then straddled his lap. She rubbed against him and Scott realized she minus her panties.

"See where I'm going with this." She said laughing.

"Uhh Huh." Scott stuttered.

Hard as a brick in two seconds flat..This girl was going to kill him.

"Now unbutton my shirt so you can get to the goodies." She said.

Scott tried but gave up and ripped the shirt open causing Chessy to laugh.

"Eager are we." She said.

Scott leaned forward and latched onto one rosy peak suckled it deep in his mouth. He used his other hand to tease her left breast till she was gasping with pleasure.

Chessy raised her hips and lowered herself slowly on Scott's hard erection.

Scott's mouth left her breast and moved his lips to her neck.

"Mmm Scootttt." She moaned as she moved up and down on his hard shaft.

Scott was coming unglued quickly. She felt so good moving over him.

Scott grasped her hips and trust upward meeting her movement.

"Ohh Scottt." She moaned as she came close to her peak.

"Cum for me baby." Scott whispered in her ear.

Chessy moved faster, moving toward her pleasure at lightning speed.

"Scotttttt." She screamed as she fell forward on him. Scott took over and flipped her over thrusting hard and fast into her slick heat.

He climaxed deep in her heat as he rode out the wave of pleasure.

"Baby." he moaned as he pumped into her slowly for a few more minute.

Chessy reached up and pushed the hair out of Scott's face.

"Scott..." She said and then stopped short.

Scott leaned down and kissed her.

"What is it Chessy?" he asked.

"Nothing..just you make me feel so good." She said.

Scott rolled off her and pulled her close to him.

Chessy laid her head on his chest listening to his steady heartbeat.

She had just about made a fatal mistake. She had almost told him that she loved him. The words in her brain were a shock to her. Love she thought. She was in love with this man. She couldn't tell Scott. He wasn't a love sort of man. It would scare him off. She sighed and closed her eyes.

She would just take what he had to offer, it would have to be enough.

* * *

Scott woke first the next morning and looked down at Chessy still curled close to his side. She was so beautiful. He pushed her hair back from her face and leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"Morning sexy." She said stretching.

"Good morning Beautiful." He said.

Chessy snuggled closer to him and wrapped her arm around his waist.

"Chessy Can I tell you something?" Scott said.

"Sure." She said.

"Yesterday when I was so pissed about Mark, my first instinct was to go get drunk." He said sighing.

"But you didn't." She said looking up at him.

"No..I didn't, as pissed as I was..the last thing I wanted was for you to have to deal with me drunk and mean..its not a pretty picture." He said.

"You're making choices Scott..not letting things control you...I would say thats good start." She said kissing him.

Scott returned her kiss. She was right. It was one step in the right direction. He had controlled a strong impulse and it felt good to have some control over himself.

"Come on..Lets get going, we'll get something to eat and go on to the arena." He said.

Chessy jumped up went to take a shower.

"Yea maybe you''ll run into Taker again today." Scott said laughing.

Chessy picked a pillow up off a chair and threw it and smacked him in the head with it.

"No teasing me about my crush on Taker." She said

Scott laughed.

"Why didn't you tell me and Kevin you liked Mark.

"Cause I didn't want you two teasing me all the time..like I'm sure you two are going to do all the time." she said walking into the bathroom.

Scott got up smiling. He knew he had nothing to worry about. Chessy was all his.

* * *

"Who are you fighting tonight?" Chessy asked Scott. They were sitting in his dressing room and she was watching Scott get in his ring clothes.

"John Cena." He said.

"What..what the hell for?" She asked.

"Because I asked Vince for the match and he gave it to me." He said.

"You're doing this because of me aren't you?" she asked.

"He didn't have any right putting his hands on you." Scott said.

"Scott I wish you wouldn't have done this. He is sneaky..he'll probably cheat." She said.

"What do you think I'm to old to beat a punk like Cena?" He asked turning to look at her.

"No..I just don't trust him. He will probably cheat and I don't want you to get hurt." Chessy said.

"I'll be fine..you worry to much. I'm going down to loosen up in the ring and spare with Jeff some..want to come?" He asked.

Chessy still didn't like it. But she guessed the subject was closed.

"Sure." She said.

Scott took her hands and pulled her up and wrapped his arms around her.

"Stop worrying, I'll be fine." He said kissing her.

Chessy nodded but she couldn't put the upcoming match out of her mind.

* * *

"They call that sparing..it looks more like there playing." Chessy said to Kevin.

Kevin laughed.

"Yeah well..its good to blow off steam before your match..cuts down on nerves." He said.

Chessy smiled at Scott who had Jeff in a headlock and was thumping him on the head.

"Do you think Scott will be okay in his match tonight?" She asked.

"As long as Cena puts on a fair fight. Scott is in great shape..the best he's been in for years." Kevin said.

Chessy sighed. She hoped so. She already worried obsessively about the few people she cared about. She was always scared of people dying on her.

She couldn't wrap her mind around what she would do if something happened to Scott.

Kevin seen the worried look on her face.

"Sweetness..stop worrying..Scott's a big boy. He can take care of himself." He said.

Chessy nodded but she couldn't get the match out of her mind.

* * *

Chessy lay on the couch in Scott's dressing room with the TV on. Scott's Match with Cena was going to start in a minute. Her stomach was in knots. She wished it would be over and done with Scott the winner.

"Hey..Scott sent me back to watch with you." Kevin said coming in the door.

Chessy smiled at him..Having Kevin with her to watch might calm her fears. She watched wrestling every week and never felt like this. She wasn't sure why she freaking out over one match.

Chessy watched as Scott came out and Then that asshole John.

Scott attacked him as soon as he stepped in the ring. Damn but Scott was pissed. He was acting like he was in a street fight.

He did a series of kicks to Cena's stomach that brought him down and then got on him and started punching him in the face.

He busted cena's mouth open in the first few minutes.

"Damn Scott is killing him." Chessy said.

"Yea well..the boy put his hands on you..what do you expect?" Kevin asked.

Chessy gasped as Scott banged Cena's head into the turnbuckle and then he tossed him over the ropes.

Scott jumped out of the ring dragged Cena over to the announcers table and power bombed him right on top of it.

Cena was finished. He just lay there his head and mouth bleeding.

Scott grabbed a microphone.

"Hey jerk!" He said screaming at Cena.

"This is what happens when someone touches my woman!" He said kicking Cena in the stomach again.

Chessy grinned and looked at Kevin.

"He called me his woman." She said sounding happy about it.

Kevin rolled his eyes.

"He's just being a showoff for you..trying to impress you." Kevin said laughing.

"It's working." She said grinning.

Kevin laughed. He wondered when these two were going to realize they were in love.

Scott walked in his dressing room and was about knocked over by Chessy jumping in his arms.

"Whoa." he said laughing as he caught her.

"You were wonderful." She said reaching up to kiss him.

"Buddy I think you scored some brownie points." Kevin said laughing.

"I wasn't trying to score points. I was proving a point." Scott said.

Chessy wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.

"You are so sexy." She said.

Scott grinned. He had wanted to show her, he could hold his own and that she didn't have anything to worry about.

"Hey I'm supposed to be the sexy one." Kevin said.

"You're okay too." Chessy said grinning.

"Uhh huh..I see how it is..He wins a match defending your honor and now I'm just okay." Kevin said smiling.

Just then Mark walked in.

"I was going to congratulate you on a great match..but I can see your getting way better than I could offer." Mark said.

Chessy smiled at Mark.

"Wasn't he great?" She said gazing up at Scott.

"Yea he definitely kicked Cena's ass all over the place." Mark said laughing.

Chessy realized she was still clinging to Scott.

"I'm sorry." She said jumping down."You just got done with a match and here I am climbing all over you." She said.

"You hear me complaining?" He said pulling her back in his arms.

Chessy smiled and hugged him tight. She was relieved everything had went so well and Scott wasn't hurt.

"Want to go out and celebrate?" Mark asked.

"Thats up to this little lady. What do you want to do Chessy?" He asked.

"If you want to go out thats fine." She said.

Scott looked down at her the only thing he wanted to do was go get a bite to eat and take her back to the hotel and spend the evening with her.

"I don't think so Mark..you guys go ahead. I think we are just going to go back to the hotel and watch a movie or something." Scott said.

Kevin smiled. Chessy was great for Scott. He was staying away from the booze.  
"Scott you beat that boys ass good. You deserve a title shot. I would go see Vince now and demand one." Mark said.

Scott hadn't even thought about a title shot. That wasn't why he had wanted Cena, but hell opportunity was knocking he might as well answer the door.

"You're right. I'm going to talk to him now." Scott said.

"I'll give Chessy a ride back to the hotel." Mark said.

Kevin started laughing.

"Don't start drooling on him Chessy." He said cracking up.

"Shut up Kevin." Chessy said grabbing a pillow and throwing it at him.

Scott and Mark started laughing too.

"It's alright Darlin..I know I'm hard to resist." Mark said.

Chessy rolled her eyes.

"You guys got way to much ego." She said smiling.

Scott kissed her.

"I wont be long. Order us some dinner.' he said and left to find Vince.

"I'm going to get ready for my match." Kevin said.

Chessy grabbed his hand and pulled him back.

"She kissed his cheek.

"A kiss for luck..although I know you wont need it." She said.

"Thanks sweetness." Kevin said.

"Ready little stalker girl." Mark asked.

Chessy blushed.

"Yea I'm ready. By the way. I got my Undertaker hat back in my room..would you mind signing it for me?" She asked.

Mark threw a arm around her shoulder.

"I would love to..Ya know girl..I think its going to be real interesting having you around." He said smiling.

Chessy smiled back. She felt like she had found a home here. In the short time she had been here she felt she had found her place in life..right here with Scott and his friends..who she hoped were becoming her friends as well.

* * *

Mark seen her to her room and came in for a minute to sign her hat for her.

"Thanks..I really appreciate it." Chessy said grinning.

"You're very welcome Darlin." Mark said.  
"Can I ask ya something?" Mark asked sitting down on the sofa.

"Sure." Chessy said sitting down next to him.

"How long have you and Scott been seeing each other?" Mark asked.

"Well we've known each other a couple of months..but we really haven't been together the whole time." She said.

"I seen Scott go through some really rough times..I haven't ever seen him this happy. I hope you two are a permanent fixture." Mark said.

Chessy looked down.

"Well I don't think Scott is looking for anything permanent. I really like Scott..He is like the nicest sweetest guy I ever met, but I don't think he wants a serious relationship." She said.

"Scott nice, sweet? Girl you must be really in love." Mark said.

Chessy blushed and looked away was she really that obvious.

"Chessy maybe you should tell Scott how you feel." Mark said.

"No way..That would just scare him to death and chase him off." Chessy said.

"Darlin..I have never seen Scott treat any woman the way he treats you..He cares for you..I can tell." Mark said.

Chessy looked at Mark.

"I'm afraid to lose him." She said.

Mark saw the fear in her eyes.

"Hey now..I didn't mean to upset you." Mark said putting his arm around her.

"Just don't worry, things have a way of working out." he said smiling down at her.

"I hope so." Chessy said the thought of losing was unbearable.

* * *

"Hey Scott wait up"

Scott turned around and seen Matt coming toward him.

He was in a pretty good mood. Vince had gave him a title shot at Judgment day against John Cena.

"Yea whats up?" He asked.

"I wanted tell you what a great job you did teaching punk boy a lesson." Matt said laughing.

Scott laughed. He had to admit he had enjoyed evry minute of it.

"Thanks." He said.

Matt fell in step behind him.

"You know Chessy is a great girl. Jeff thinks a lot of her. I'm glad she is so happy with you. You have to admit, shes a great catch for any guy. Beautiful, smart, she can cook and rich to boot. You're one lucky guy." Matt said.

Scott stopped.

"Rich?" Scott said looking confused.

Matt had a feeling he had put his foot in his mouth, well to late to back up now.

"Uhh Yea...you know...she is Chesney Anderson..when her parents dies, they left her a fortune. I mean she is rolling in dough." Matt said.

"Why don't you tell me the whole story and start from the beginning." Scott said.

Matt had a feeling Jeff was going to smack him for opening his big mouth.

* * *

Chessy let the room service waiter in and set their food on the table. Hopefully Scott would be in soon.

She thought about what Mark said. But she wasn't ready to tell Scott how she felt. She was to unsure of how he would react.

She looked up as the door opened.

Scott looked at the smile that lit her face up when she saw him. Had anyone ever looked at him that way before. If so he couldn't recall it. She made him feel like the most important person in the world.

"The foods here..if you're hungry." She said.

"Can it wait a minute Chessy, I want to talk to you a minute." He said.

"Okay." She said.

Scott took her hand and lead her to the sofa.

"Chessy why didn't you tell me who you was..I mean about being rich..although in your case I think rich is a understatement." He said.

Chessy sighed..she figured either Matt or Jeff had spilled the beans.

"Scott, my money doesn't make me who I am..in fact, its a very small part of my life..I spend a lot of time giving it away." She said.

"I realize you are not you're money..but seems like a pretty important fact about yourself to keep from me." Scott said.

Chessy wasn't really sure why she had kept it from Scott. It never crossed her mind that Scott would be after her money like some men.

"I guess at first it was just that one night between us and it didn't seem important. I guess I just wanted you to like me for me, not the poor little rich girl, but just a girl you met in a bar, ya know just a regular girl." She aid.

"Chessy theres not a damn thing about you that is average or regular and I'm not talking about your money either. You're a special girl." He said pulling her in his arms.

Scott kissed her lips gently.

"No more secrets okay?" He said.

"Okay..You're not mad are you?" She asked.

"No, I'm not mad." He said laughing.

"Let's eat, I'm starving." Scott said pulling her up.

He watched her. He was beginning to realize how lucky he was. After what Matt told him about what she had been through in her life, he realized how much she cared for him, just by letting him get close to her. He vowed he wasn't going to screw this up.


	9. Chapter 9

_Sorry for taking so long to update. Life is crazy between work and kids. I will be finishing this story up and then I will finish All I want for Christmas. But it may be a while between update..Thanks for the reviews/_

* * *

"I miss you too John" Chessy said.

Scott laid on the bed flipping channels. He heard Chessy talking to John. He wondered if she was going to head home soon. She had been with him almost a month now and it felt like they had always been together. He didn't know what he would do if she decided to go home.

"Love you too." Chessy said closing her cell.

Chessy fell back on the bed propping her head on Scott's chest.

"Homesick?" He asked running a finger down her cheek.

Chessy smiled.

"No..I do miss John though." She said.

"Well you could go home for a visit." He said hoping she would say no.

"Getting tired of me?" She asked.

Scott pulled her on top of him and looked at her.

"No way Chessy..I don't even want you to go home for a visit, but I know John is your family. I just want you to be happy." He said.

"I am happy." She said kissing him.

"Maybe I will go for a visit after judgment day. I want to be their for your match." She said.

"You're not still worrying over that? Are you?" He asked.

"Maybe just a little." Chessy said.

"I absolutely forbid for you to worry about me, theres no need to." He said.

"My my aren't we getting bossy?" Chessy said grinning at him.

Scott laughed.

"Well when it comes to you fretting yourself to death over a wrestling match, yea I'm bossy." He said.

There was knock at the door and Chessy hopped up and got the door.

"Hey guys."

Chessy smiled and stood back.

It was Jeff, Mark and Kevin.

"Whats up?" she asked.

"We're kidnapping you two. You guys have been holed up in hotel rooms for three weeks. Its time to get out and socialize." Mark said.

"Maybe we like laying up in hotel rooms." Scott said getting up.

"Okay you guys are seriously getting sickening with all this mushy togetherness crap...your going out tonight, we're not taking no for a answer." Kevin said.

"Yea what he said." Jeff said laughing.

"Okay okay." Scott said.

"So where are we going?" Chessy asked.

"We're running a poker game downstairs in the lounge." Mark said.

"Ohh I Like poker." Chessy said.

"You play much?" Mark asked.

"Uhh yea some." She said.

Jeff laughed. She played a lot more than some. She was going to clean the boys out tonight.

Jeff, Mark, Scott, Kevin, Chessy, Matt and Shawn all put two tables together and started a game.

Kevin gave Scott a look when he grabbed a beer, but he didn't say anything, it had been weeks since Scott had a drink. Maybe dragging them out hadn't been a good idea.

Scott looked at Chessy sitting next to him. He thought she might make a comment about him having a beer. But she made no comment and to his surprise neither did Kevin.

Mark won the first hand and Chessy grinned, that wouldn't last long.

"Hey Chessy..when you going to dump Scotty over there and try out a real man?" Shawn teased.

Chessy smiled. She was used to Shawn Michaels good natured teasing.

"Sorry Boy Toy...I'm keeping what I got." She said laughing.

"Alright Girl..its Sexy Boy..not Boy Toy." Shawn said grinning.

Chessy stuck her tongue out at him.

They guys laughed at them..they was always arguing.

Chessy won the next two hands.

"How much did you say you played?" Mark asked.

"Just a bit." She said grinning.

After she won three more games...the guys were really grumbling.

"I think we've been had boys." Kevin said.

"Well I have to confess..My guardian is a real card shark and he taught me everything I know." Chessy said laughing.

"Girl..you are in so much trouble." Shawn said getting up and grabbing her.

"Scott help." Chessy yelled.

"Sorry Chessy..you got yourself into this one." Scott said laughing.

Shawn pulled her in his lap and started tickling her.

Chessy fell into fits of giggles and he tickled her mercilessly.

Scott grabbed another beer and watched in amusement as Shawn let her up and Kevin made a grab for her.

"Oh Hell no..you are not tickling me." Chessy said running from him.

Kevin got up and threw her over his shoulder.

"You ain't going nowhere short stuff."He said laughing.

Mark walked over to Scott and leaned back on the bar.

"You know Scott..I known you for a long time. I remember when you were married. You were one jealous son of a bitch. You don't seem to have that problem no more." Mark said.

Scott smiled as he watched Chessy with Kevin.

"Mark..shes mine..she don't want any other man..she treats me like I'm the best thing in the world..she looks at me like no one has ever looked at me. She don't see my faults. I don't have anything to worry about. God knows why she feels the way she does" Scott said.

Mark nodded. He knew. Chessy was crazy in love with Scott. He wondered if Scott realized that.

"I'm glad to see you so happy Scott." Mark said.

Kevin came over and dumped Chessy in front of Scott.

"Keep this little card shark away from the poker table." Kevin said.

Scott just laughed and wrapped his arm around Chessy.

"Shes a woman of many talents..I guess we can add card shark to the list." he said.

"Come on Scott lets play a few more hands." Kevin said.

"You guys go ahead. I'm going to grab a soda." She said.

Chessy sat down at the bar beside Mark.

"You worried about him drinking?" Mark asked.

"No..he hasn't had anything to drink in weeks. If he wants a few beers while he plays poker whats the big deal." She asked.

"I guess none..Its just Scott always has trouble stopping once he starts." He said.

"Well me bitching at him is not going to help. I think he's fine." She said.

Mark hoped so. He didn't want to see Scott go into a downward spiral again.

* * *

Chessy crawled into bed beside Scott. Scott pulled her close in his arms.

"I had a good time tonight. I guess we need to stop being hermits." She said.

"Yea I did too. I'm glad we went..but I still like having you all to myself." Scott said.

"Yea I kinda like that too." Chessy said kissing him.

"Goodnight Beautiful." Scot said wrapping her in his arms.

"Nite." She said yawning.

Scott watched her as she slept.

He was worried she would be upset he had a few beers tonight, but she hadn't mentioned it. In a way he wished he hadn't. It just left him wanting more. He would never admit that to anyone else, but he had a hard time stopping at three. Even now he could feel the pull to get up and find something to drink. He sighed and closed his eyes. From now on he would avoid drinking. He wasn't going to ruin things with Chessy by becoming a drunk again.

* * *

Chessy Ran down the long hallway of the arena. She was trying to get back before Scott came back and found her missing.

She didn't need him freaking out on Judgment day. His match with Cena tonight could end with Scott being named WWE Champion.

She opened the door to Scott's locker room to find Scott pacing and talking on his cell.

"Never mind..she just walked in." Scott said hanging up.

"Where in the hell have you been!" Scott yelled.

Chessy shut the door. Looked like Scott was going to blow a fuse.

"I went to get a bite to eat." She said plopping down on the couch.

"Did I not tell you not to go anywhere without me or one of the other guys!" Scott yelled.

"You know Scott..I'm not two. I am a grown woman. I even manage to dress myself and feed my self. I am not a idiot." She said getting a little pissed at his attitude.

Scott was about to blow a fuse. He couldn't believe she was getting a attitude with him.

"I am trying to protect you. Why cant you understand that?" He said and started pacing again.

"Scott maybe you should calm down and concentrate on your match. I just ran down to get something to eat and came right back. Everything is fine." She said.

"I cant concentrate on my match or anything else if I have to worry about you constantly." He snapped.

Chessy stood up.

"Well maybe I should go back home so you don't have to worry and you can just worry about your career." She said.

As soon as Chessy said it she wished she could take it back. Scott didn't like threats or ultimatums. She had pushed him to hard.

"Maybe you should." He said his eyes glittering with anger.

Chessy swallowed hard. She was about to burst into tears and she didn't want to do it in front of Scott.

She simply turned and walked out the door.

Scott wanted to call her back..but the anger was to fresh. He picked up a table and threw it against the wall smashing it to pieces.

He sighed. He had to get his head together before his match.

* * *

Chessy made it to Kevin's dressing room and walked in. Kevin looked up.

"Hey sweetness." he said.

Chessy looked at Kevin and burst into sobs.

"Hey girl..whats wrong?" Kevin asked going over and pulling her in his arms.

Chessy couldn't even talk she was crying so hard.

"Okay shhhh..calm down." Kevin said hugging her tight.

Chessy sobbed in his arms clinging to him.

Kevin pulled her over to the couch and sat down with her.

"Tell me whats wrong." Kevin said.

Chessy looked up at him.

"Me and Scott had a fight." She said still crying.

"Well its about time..with all that lovey dovey stuff all the time. I was beginning to worry." Kevin said.

"I'm serious. He told me to go home." She said.

"Thats doesn't sound like Scott. What happened?" He asked.

Chessy told him what she and Scott had said.

"Chessy he is a stubborn man, and well when you throw out something like that..he is too stubborn to ask you to stay..he's got way to much pride." Kevin said.

Kevin looked up at the monitor on the wall and turned white as a ghost .

Chessy seen his look and looked up at the screen and screamed.

Scott was laid out in the ring and John Cena was standing over him with a metal chair and blood was gushing from his arm.

"Chessy stay here." Kevin said and ran out of the room.

Chessy couldn't breathe all her worst fears were coming true and it was all her fault. Scott probably didn't have his mind on his match, his mind had been on their fight.

She took off running toward the medic office they had set up.

* * *

Kevin helped the ref get Scott down to the medics office. He was losing a lot of blood. It looked like the chair had glanced off his head and the bolt on the chair had opened a huge cut down his arm. It was damn deep too he thought.

"Kevin is he okay!" Chessy yelled at Kevin.

Kevin shut the door to the room and turned to Chessy.

"Look they have to see how bad it is..You being in their hysterical is not going to help. Go sit down and I'll let you know something when I know." He said and went in the room shutting the door behind him.

Chessy sank into a chair and her mind went crazy. Scott was going to die. He was hurt really bad thats why Kevin didn't want her in there. What would she do without Scott.

* * *

Mark made his way down to check on Scott. He looked in pretty bad shape.

He saw Chessy sitting outside the door. He noticed right away something was wrong.

"Chessy." He said bending down in front of her.

She had a glazed look in her eyes and she was pale.

"Chessy ." he said again taking her hands in his.

Her hands were cold as ice.

Mark took her shoulder and shook her a little calling her name.

Chessy looked at him as if she was just realizing he was there.

"Scott's Dead." She said in a whisper.

"Girl Scott aint dead. Come on now..he just took a chair shot. Come on." He said pulling her to her feet.

Mark pushed open the door to the medic room. Scott was laying on a table having his arm stitched up.

Mark pulled her over to the table.

"Move the hell out of the way Kevin." Mark snapped.

"See Girl..he's fine." Mark said pushing her to the side of the table when Kevin moved.

Chessy relief when she seen Scott was great.

"Scott you're okay." She said.

"Sure I am sugar..I took a lot worse shots than this in my day." He said smiling up at her.

Mark grabbed Kevin and about dragged him to the other side of the room.

"What the fuck is wrong with you leaving that girl out there damn near in shock?" Mark said.

"I was just trying to help her and Scott both. I thought it would be to upsetting for her to be in here." Kevin said.

"Yea well she was in shock..it took me a few minutes to get her to speak. She thought Scott was dead.' he said.

Kevin realized he had fucked up. He should have realized Chessy wouldn't know if Scott was hurt seriously or not.

Chessy stood beside Scott and held his hand while they stitched him up. Scott was worried about Chessy. She looked like hell and the fear he had seen in her eyes scared him. He hands were like ice.

"Chessy I'm fine..get that look off your face baby." He said.

Chessy nodded but still clung to his hand like it was a lifeline.

"Scott you'll be fine..The blow glanced off your head..you don't have a concussion..just take care of this arm..its deep. Take it easy a few day." The doctor said.

"Alright Doc." Scott said sitting up.

Chessy helped him stand and wrapped her arm around his waist.

Scott smiled down at her.

"Just like old times..huh baby?" He said trying to lighten things up.

Chessy smiled but Scott could see it didn't reach her eyes.

Chessy helped him to the door.

"I'll help you get him back to the room." Kevin said.

"I got it Kevin. We'll be fine." She said.

Chessy grabbed Mark with her free arm and gave him a hug.

"Thanks Mark." She said.

"Anytime Darlin." He said.

Kevin sighed a she watched them leave. He felt bad about Chessy. But what could he do now.

"Don't worry she just had a bad scare. She'll be back to her old self tomorrow." Mark said.

Kevin nodded. He hoped so. He hoped the two of them put there spat behind them and forget about it.

* * *

Chessy sat on the bed while Scott was taking his shower. She had had a severe meltdown tonight. In her mind Scott had been dead and the thought had sent her into a almost complete breakdown if Mark hadn't snapped her out of it. The thought of ever being away from Scott made her sick.

The fight had been stupid. She had let Scott get under her skin and it had escalated. She loved this man. The question was what was she going to do about it.

Scott came in the room and sat on the bed. The fight they had was also weighing heavily on his mind.

It had been stupid. He should have told her she wasn't going any damn where. Him and his stupid big mouth.

"Scott I got something to tell you." Chessy said coming to sit beside him.

Scott looked at her she seemed nervous.

"Scott..I.." She started and stopped.

She looked in Scott's eyes.

"I love you Scott." She said.

Scott was stopped in his tracks. The words froze him in place. The word love scared the hell out of him. He didn't say anything for a full minute.

Chessy felt her life with him going down the tubes. But she had to tell him. She couldn't hold it an any longer.

Scott finally spoke.

"Chessy..we got a good thing..you're fun to be with..The sex is out of this world...but I ..I'm just not ready for anything more." He said.

Chessy wanted to cry but she didn't. She knew when the words came out of her mouth that Scott didn't feel the same way.

She got up and started packing her stuff. She could stay and take what he offered. But Chessy figured she deserved better than that. She would love Scott forever but if she stayed with him, she knew she would come to resent him for not being able to give her what she wanted and needed. A commitment..a future, children. She couldn't stay.

Scott watched her pack. He wanted to beg her to stay but he didn't. She didn't deserve to be stuck in a dead end relationship with no future.

Chessy sat her bags by the door and went over to Scott. She bent and kissed him gently on the lips. Scott kissed her back sweetly. She moved back and reached out and ran her fingers over his unshaven face.

"Did I ever tell you how sexy the unshaven look is on you." She said smiling.

Scott grinned at her.

"Several times I think." he said.

"I love you." She said and went and picked up her bags and she was gone just like that.

Scott laid back on the bed and closed his eyes. The pain was nearly unbearable. But he would get over he told himself he always did.

* * *

Chessy stopped at the bar where she found Mark and Kevin having a drink.

"Chessy where the hell are you going?" Kevin asked seeing her bags.

"I'm going home." She said.

"What happened Chessy?" Mark asked.

"I loved him..but he cant love me back." Chessy said.

"He's a fucking fool." Kevin said.

"No..he's just Scott." She said.

"Chessy you going to be alright?" Mark asked.

Chessy gave him a hug.

"Ya know what. I finally realized I will be alright, no matter what." She said.

She kissed Kevin and hugged him.

"Thanks for being the best friend a girl could have." She said smiling.

Kevin held her tight.

"I love ya Chessy ...keep in touch." Kevin said.

"I will." She said.

Mark hugged her.

"Same here Chessy. Call us okay." he said.

"Okay." She said.

She grabbed her bags and left.

"Scott has to be the biggest dumbest idiot in the world." Kevin said.

"He's running scared. Don't count him out yet." Mark said.

Kevin just shook his head. That dumb ass didn't deserve Chessy. If and when he decided to get his head out of his ass Chessy Might not be there waiting.


	10. Chapter 10

John watched Chessy working in the kitchen. She had been home a couple of months. He looked for any outward signs of depression, but he hadn't seen any. The only thing she had said was that she had took a chance on Scott and it hadn't worked out. Its not like she had been laying around crying or anything. But he knew his girl, she was pretty good at hiding her emotions when she wanted too.

Chessy sat a plate in front of him.

"Eat up its your favorite." She said sitting down across from him.

"You do make the best damn meatloaf I ever tasted." John said digging in.

Chessy smiled and started eating herself.

John was silent for a few minutes trying to figure out how to bring up the subject of Scott.

"So have you heard from your friend?" John asked.

Chessy sighed. John wasn't going to leave her alone till she spilled her guts.

"Who Scott..no..but I talk to Mark and Kevin about once a week." She said.

"And Jeff of course." She said.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'll live..okay..stop worrying about me." Chessy said.

"Comes with the job. You're my kid..of course I'm going to worry." He said.

"Look I love Scott...I miss him...I wish we could be together..But wishing don't make it so. I am going to be fine." She said.

"That man is a idiot." John grumbled.

"Well maybe he is...or maybe he is just scared to death of opening his self up to love someone to be hurt again. I can understand that. Thats something he has to come to terms with himself. I cant make him love me." Chessy said.

John would love to kick Scott in the head a couple of times. Chessy had finally got the courage to care for someone to love them and Scott and cut her off at the knees. He shook his head. What was wrong with that man.

* * *

Kevin knocked on Scott's door.

"Yea Kev whats up?" Scott said when he saw him at his hotel door.

"Just seeing if you want to grab a bite to eat." Kevin asked.

"Sure." Scot said grabbing his wallet and key card.

Kevin had been as surprised as anyone when Scott didn't crawl in the bottle after Chessy left. He was glad that Scott at least seemed to get control of that part of his life.

They went down to the hotel restaurant and ordered their food.

"So hows it going Bro..don't see you hanging out to much anymore." Kevin said.

"Things are great..Ya know I'm the WWE Champion..how much better can it get?" Scott asked.

"Yea its great you got a rematch. You did great. You're on your way to the top again." Kevin said.

Scott looked down for a moment.

"You talk to Chessy any. Hows she doing?" Scott asked.

"Yea she call me once in a while. Shes okay..just hanging around home..working with John at his shop." He said.

Scott nodded. He missed her like crazy. He was sure it was going to get better, get easier. But two months and the pain in his chest was still sharp. The only thing in his life that was going right was work and the fact he had finally got his drinking under control. He had made up his mind..he wasn't going to drink anymore and he had done it.

"She misses you, ya know." Kevin said.

"She say that." Scott said.

"Yea she did." Kevin said.

"Well she has my number." Scott said

Kevin's hand banged own hard on the table.

"Dammit Scott you hurt her..she told you she loved you and you just left her hanging..what the hell do you expect!" Kevin said raising his voice.

"Kev..she is better off without me. She will get over it. I am not ready to be someones husband again..not to mention the fact I'm to old for her. It's better this way." Scott said.

"So let me get this straight this is for her own good?" Kevin asked.

"Yes it is..I'm not saying thats everything. Part of it is me. I don't want to be tied down right now. I'm not ready..not sure if I will ever be." Scott said.

"Scott she didn't ask you to marry her. She just wants some kind of assurance she's more than some ring rat or fuck buddy to you." Kevin said.

Scott sighed.

"Kevin I cant give her something I don't have to give. I never wanted to hurt Chessy. She is going to be fine. Believe me she will be grateful one day that she walked away from me." Scott said.

"Ya know Scott sometimes you're as dumb as a box of rocks..you really are delusional. Chessy don't love easy. But with her its for life. She'll sit around for the rest of her life waiting for you to wake up. I just hope for her sake you do and soon." Kevin said getting up and leaving.

* * *

Chessy watched wrestling just like she did every week so she could see Scott. She smiled as she watched him dominate the match. He looked in great shape. Kevin had told her he wasn't drinking and for that she was grateful. Chessy wasn't a weepy female but she felt the tears running down her cheeks. She missed his touch, his smile..the way he kissed her. She even missed him bossing her around all the time. Chessy laid back on her bed. She would wait..if it took forever. Scott would come to her. She had to believe that or she would go crazy.

* * *

Chessy came in the door and went to the kitchen to fix some coffee. She had worked in the repair shop all day and she was dead tired.

She jumped at the knock on the door. She went back through the living room and opened the door.

"Kev." She said her face lighting up.

"Hey sweetness." Kevin said grabbing her in a huge hug.

Kevin set her down a looked at her. She looked good if a little dirty he thought grinning.

"Every time I come to see you you're covered in dirt." Kevin said rubbing his finger across a smudge of grease on her cheek.

Chessy laughed.

"I been working all day. Come on in I got some coffee going." She said.

Kevin followed her to the kitchen and sat down.

"What brings you here?" Chessy asked setting a cup of coffee in front of him.

"I missed you." He said simply.

"I miss you to Kev..you don't know how much." She said looking down.

"How are you doing?" He asked.

"Fine staying busy..working..ya know." She said.

"Hows Scott?" She asked.

"A stubborn old goat as usual." He said.

Chessy smiled. Yea he could be stubborn as a mule.

"Kevin I'm thrilled to see you, but what are you really up too?" She asked.

"Chessy I think Scott just need a little push in the right direction..I have to get back tonight, come with me. I know he cares about you..just show up tonight and see what happens." Kevin said.

"Kevin I cant. I went to him before when i missed him so bad i couldn't stand it. I put my neck out and told him how I feel. The balls in his court. Sorry I'm not chasing after a man. He can come to me this time." Chessy said.

Kevin seen the stubborn glint in her eye. These two were not going to make it easy.

"Okay Sweetness...How about we just spend the day together and have a great time then." He said grinning.

"Sound like a plan." Chessy said smiling.

* * *

Chessy smiled as she watched Kevin trying to shoot ducks. They had to decided to spend the day at the fair and they were having a great time.

"Haaa..I did it." Kevin shouted. He turned to her holding up a tiny stuffed animal.

Chessy grinned. He was so competitive.

"For you Sweetness." he said handing her the little bear.

"Thanks Kev." She said bestowing a kiss on his cheek.

"Your welcome..I was hoping it would be a huge one..but well I suck at this." He said laughing.

"I don't care. I love it." She said smiling up at him.

"Come on we're going to ride everything in this joint." Kevin said dragging her off.

Chessy laughed and followed behind him.

Chessy was sitting at a bench beside Kevin watching as he inhaled his third hot dog. She had two herself and was now eating cotton candy.

Kevin laughed and took a napkin and wiped cotton candy off her mouth.

"You're a messy little thing aint ya?" He said.

Chessy shrugged and grinned taking another big bite of cotton candy.

Kevin's cell rang and he wiped his hands and answered it.

"Hello."

"Hey Kev..where are you at?" Said Scott.

"Out of town for the moment." Kevin said.

"But I'll meet up with you in Georgia tomorrow night." He said.

"Its loud where are you at." Scott said.

"The fair..I decided to come visit Chessy." He said.

There was silence for a full minute.

:"Come on Kev. I want to go ride some more rides." Chessy said getting up.

"Ya know Kev..thats real fucked up. You couldn't wait five minutes before you start trying to get in her pants!" Scott yelled into the phone.

Kevin grinned and Held the phone away from his ear.

"Wasn't you just telling me she needed to move on or some shit like that?" Kevin asked.

Chessy heard the yelling on the other end of the phone and wondered what was up.

"Man..ya know thats real screwed up..we always had a rule..we don't share woman past or present." Scott said getting hotter and hotter.

"Well yea..but Chessy is different. I told you,one like her only comes along once in a life time and if you're to dumb to see it..I'm not." Kevin said.

Chessy rolled her eyes what was Kevin up to.

Scott hung up on him and Kevin flipped his phone shut.

"What in the hell was that all about?" Chessy asked.

"Just lighting a fire under Scott. He thinks I am after you." Kevin said laughing.

Chessy Sat down.

"Are you?" She asked.

Kevin took Chessy's hands in his.

"Chessy If I had met you before Scott did. I would already have a ring on your finger and most likely a baby on the way." He said grinning.

Chessy blushed and looked down.

"But I didn't. I know you're crazy for Scott. I wouldn't cross that line knowing how he feels about you..he's just way to dumb to realize it thats all. We're friend..really good friends." He said kissing her cheek.

"Ya know Kevin you're going to make some lucky woman really happy someday." She said hugging him.

"I"m waiting for a girl like you." he said smiling.

"Now come on and lets hit some more rides." He said pulling her up.

* * *

Scott was steaming. Kevin was such a snake moving in on Chessy right now. That big fucking bastard he thought.

Well if Chessy was moving on he would show them he was moving on too.

He got on his cell and called Vince.

"Whats up Scott?" Vince asked.

"I think I need a new angle." Scott said.

"What did you have in mind?" Vince asked.

"I want a valet..someone really hot to start coming ringside with me." He said.

"Great idea Scott. I think I have a few ideal. Get back to me at the end of the week and we'll see what we can work out." He said.

Scott grinned and hung up. Two could play their little game.

* * *

Chessy hugged Kevin tight.

"I had a great time. I'm Glad you came." She said.

"Me to Sweetness. I'll Come back soon. I promise." He said.

"Are you going to set Scott straight about us?" She asked.

"No..let him stew a little bit. It'll do him good." Kevin said.

"Do you think thats a good idea?" She asked.

Kevin shrugged.

"Maybe he'll get off his ass and realize what a blockhead he's being." Kevin said.

Chessy smiled. Kevin was trying to help. She knew that, but she just hoped it didn't push Scott further away from her.

"I'll see ya soon." Kevin said.

Chessy waved at him and he drove off.

She hoped Kevin was right.

* * *

Chessy laid in her bed with Raw on like she did every Monday night. She was waiting for her weekly view of Scott.

"God girl you're pathetic." She said to herself.

Scott's music hit and her eyes got wide. He had that bitch Melina with him and her hands were all over him. They got in the ring and Scott introduced her as his new Valet. Then he grabbed her and kissed her practically eating her face off.

Chessy flipped off the TV and threw the remote at the wall as hard as she could busting it into a million pieces.

She jumped up and started throwing everything she could get her hands on.

"That fucking bastard she yelled as she busted her lamp to pieces.

She couldn't believe he would kiss that bitch that way on national TV knowing she was watching.

She sagged onto the floor. He couldn't really love her, if he did that. If he loved her he wouldn't hurt her like this. She finally got it. She had never been more to Scott than a easy screw.

She laid on the floor and wept her heart breaking into a million pieces. She had held out hope for months that he was going to realize he loved her and come back o her. But that was gone now.

* * *

Kevin banged on Scott's door.

"What do you want?" Scott asked when he seen Kevin there.

"You're a real fucking bastard. You know Chessy watches every week. How could you do that shit.?' Kevin asked.

"Do what? It didn't take five minute from her to move from my bed to yours. Why should she care?" Scott asked.

"Are you really this dumb or is it a act. Even if I was after Chessy. Do you think so little of her. Do you really think she would have me. Jump from your bed to mine. You know her Scott. Do you really think that about her. She loves you dumb ass. I was just trying to light a fire under you. Chessy and I are friends, nothing more." Kevin said.

Scott just looked at him not knowing what to say. He had been so mad the other day. He had wanted to strike back at them. He wanted to let Chessy know he wasn't sitting around mooning over her.

"Scott you're my best friend in the world. But I really feel like kicking your ass right now. I realize you're right now,the best thing Chessy ever done was walk away from you. You're not good enough for her." Kevin said and turned around to leave.

"Oh and another thing. I would never in the past have went after one of your women But I'm letting you know, if and when Chessy realizes what a dick head you are, all bets are off. She deserves a man who will love her and cherish her and buddy it sure ain't you." He said leaving.

* * *

Chessy had been moping around the house for a week. She hadn't went to work or even got dressed to go anywhere. She had lost hope and didn't fell like seeing anyone.

Her cell rang and she picked it up.

"Hey girl where ya been?" John asked.

"I think I got the flu. I haven't felt good." Chessy said.

"Want me to come over and bring ya something to eat?" John asked.

"No, I'm just laying around the house resting." She said.

"Okay..sure your fine?" He asked,

"Yea..I think next week, I'm going down to the coast." She said.

"Okay just let me know before you leave." he said.

"I will..love you." She said.

"Love you too baby." He said and hung up.

Chessy threw the phone on the table. She didn't have any enthusiasm to do anything.

* * *

Kevin decided a phone call wouldn't do. He asked Vince for a couple of days off and decided to see what kind of shape Chessy was in.

Kevin banged on her door for a couple on minutes. Her car was here. So she must be at home.

Finally the door opened. She looked like hell. She had on pajamas and she looked like she hadn't been sleeping good.

Chessy just broke when she seen Kevin. She fell in his arms crying.

"Hey now..its okay." Kevin said. He shut the door and picked her up and carried her over to the couch. He sat down with her in his lap and held her while she cried.

"Sweetness..its going to be okay." He said rubbing her back.

"Kev..I love him and now I know he don't give a shit about me." She said looking up at him.

Kevin wiped her tears off her cheeks.

"Listen Scott was pissed because he thought I was after you, thats all. He was just pissed and was trying to get back at you." he said.

"He should know me better than that. I love him. I wouldn't go sleeping with anyone else." She said.

"He's not thinking. He's just reacting." Kevin said.

"He don't give a shit about me or he would never have done that. You don't try to hurt someone you love." Chessy said.

Kevin didn't really know what to tell her. Should he tell her to hang on and wait for Scott. Scott might never come around. He sighed.

"Chessy only you can decide if you want to wait around for him to pull his head out of his ass. He might someday. I don't know." Kevin said.

Chessy snuggled closer to Kevin.

It felt good to have someones arms around her again. Kevin was her best friend. She didn't know what she would do without him.

"Do you mind if I hang out with you a couple of days?" Kevin asked.

"That would be great." Chessy said.

"You got to promise to feed me some of that home cooking of yours." Kevin said smiling.

"It's a deal." She said.

Chessy got up.

"I'm going to take a shower and get dress then I'll fix you meal like you never had before." She said smiling.

"Kevin thanks for being there." She said.

"Anytime Sweetness." he said sitting back.

There had to be some way to get Scott to come to his senses. He just hadn't figured it out yet.

* * *

Scott sat in his hotel room moping. Kevin was right. He was a dick head. He didn't deserve Chessy. He thought about going and getting drunk, but why fuck up even more in his life right now.

There was a knock at the door and he got up to see who it was.

"Mark..whats up?" He said.

Mark walked in and sat down on the sofa.

"Scott I don't like to butt in other peoples business but what the fuck is wrong with you?" He asked.

Scott sighed and sat down.

"Scott why are you so scared of loving that girl..she worships you ya know. Kevin just called me. She's a mess. He said it looked like she hadn't been out of the house for a week and shes been crying and upset. Why are you doing this. Do you have some point to prove?" Mark asked.

"Kevin's with her?" he asked.

"Yes..and don't even start down that road. There friends..thats it. At least for now." Mark said.

"What the hell does that mean?" Scott said getting up.

"Well lets see Scott..she is starting to depend more and more on Kevin to help her through all this shit shes going through. Eventually maybe she'll start looking at him the way she used to look at you. Thats not their fault..you're the one throwing them together." Mark said.

Scott ran his hands through his hair. He felt like screaming.

"Scott why cant you just let go of whats holding you back?" He asked.

"Mark it wouldn't work. She would get tried of me eventually. I'm a lot older than her. So what then. I'm left by a woman again to start over again. I cant go through that again. Chessy is going to want kids, then what she leaves me and take my kids with her...I cant go through that." Scott said.

"So its better to hurt now, than down the road?" Mark asked.

"I have nothing invested now. I'll get over this now. Why go through marriage, kids the whole nine yards knowing how its going to end." Scott said.

"Scott you cant live your life worrying about what might happen. You have to take a chance, God knows Chessy did and now she hurting because of it." Mark said.

"Mark..I never meant to hurt Chessy..I would cut my own heart out before I would purposely hurt her..I mean I love her to pieces...I just cant let this go so far and then both of us will lose out big time." Scott said.

"Dumb ass did you just hear what you said?" Mark asked.

Scott looked at him blankly.

Mark shook his head.

"Ya just said you loved her. She loves you, you love her..how complicated does this have to be? " Mark asked.

Scott sat back. He hadn't even been able to think the words. But they just came out of his mouth.

He looked at Mark in wonder.

"I love her." He said.

"Yea we've established that..now what are you going to do about it?" Mark asked.

"What should I do?" Scott asked.

Mark got up and grabbed Scott's bags and started packing them.

"Well first off get the hell down there and go see Chessy, beg for her forgiveness , tell her what a dog ya been ..oh yea and tell her ya love her. Then if you're real lucky she might take your sorry ass back." Mark said.

Scott was still standing there looking dazed.

"Damn man if your this dense I'm surprised you ever got laid by anyone." Mark said.

Scott snapped out of it and grabbed his bag.

"What if she wont have me?" He asked.

"Well hang around and make a nuisance of yourself. Most women would make you suffer for a bit anyway, just to torture you for being a ass. If it thats goes on more than a week, put her across your knee and tell her to lose the attitude and then marry her." Mark said.

Scott looked at Mark.

"This shit really work for you?" he asked.

"Well I been divorced three time..but still its good advice." Mark said grinning.

Scott laughed and left. He hoped it wasn't to late.

* * *

Chessy finished up the dishes from dinner.

"Hey Kev, want to head down to the bar?" She asked.

"Sure. Sounds like a plan." he said.

Chessy figured a few drinks might help her put Scott out of her mind.

Kevin looked at his watch. It was close to midnight and Chessy didn't show an signs of slowing down.

She was as drunk as a skunk and she had been dancing all evening. He figured she deserved to pull on a good drunk with the way she had been feeling. He didn't blame her. He was justing making sure all the guys stayed respectful of her. Chessy waved at Kevin as she danced. He waved back hoping she would quit drinking or pass out soon.

"Hey Bro."

Kevin about fell off the bar stool when Scott sat down beside him.

"What are you doing here?" Kevin asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." Scott said.

"I'm helping a friend." Kevin said.

Scott nodded.

"I'm pulling my head out my ass as you put it." Scott said.

Kevin grinned. "About damn time." He said.

"So how drunk is she?" Scott asked.

"Very." Kevin said.

Kevin stood up.

"Scott you're on your own. Good luck." He said.

Scott got up and hugged Kevin.

"Thanks Bro." He said.

Scott watched her a minute and then got up and walked up behind her.

"hey Chessy." he said.

Chessy turned and looked up at Scott.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

Chessy stumbled and fell forward and Scott grabbed her pulling her to his side.

"My turn to hold you up huh?" He asked.

Chessy was pretty drunk and her head was reeling from Scott being here.

"Let's get you home. We need to talk, but I think that will have to wait till tomorrow." He said.

"I don't want to go home..Poof." She said pulling away from him.

"Girl did you just tell me to Poof." Scott asked.

"Yea I did." She said turning away from him.

Scott picked her up in his arms and carried her out of the bar.

"Let me go..you...you big fucking tree..Let me down!" She yelled hitting at his chest.

"I don't think I will." He said.

"Well fine I got some shit to say to you dumb ass anyway. You're a big jerk..a big fucking asshole. Two timing jerk." She said smacking him on the chest with each word.

"I'm sorry I hurt you Beautiful." He said sitting her down so he could unlock his rental.

"Big fucking deal, you're sorry...your mean, your hateful, your a big asshole, your too fucking tall..I cant even kick you where i want too cause your too tall." She finished leaning against his car.

Scott unlocked the door and pushed her in putting the seatbelt around her.

He closed the door and got in the divers seat.

"Did I mention you're a big dumb jerk." Chessy said.

"Yea a couple of times. Careful you might start hurting my feelings in a minute." He said.

Chessy leaned back and closed her eyes and was asleep in minutes. Scott smiled as he looked at her. Damn if she was downright feisty tonight. He grinned. She had really scorched his ears. He figured he had it coming.

Scott got her home and got her undressed and put her in the bed and climbed in beside her. God it felt good to have his girl in his arms. He sighed. He was till scared as hell of the future, but he knew he would rather have her in his life than to constantly worry about what might happen.

Now that he had made a decision he felt like a weight had been lifted off him. He pulled her even closer and drifted off to sleep.

Chessy woke up the next morning wrapped in Scott's arm. If it wasn't for the pounding in her head she would have enjoyed the moment. She scooted out from under his arm. She needed along shower, hot coffee and aspirin. Then she could think straight.

Scott woke when she got up. He hopped up and went downstairs to make some coffee. He had a feeling she was going to need plenty before they could talk.

Chessy pulled on a pair of shorts and a t shirt and walked back in the bedroom to find Scott waiting with a pot of coffee. She took a cup from his hand and he gave her some aspirin which she quickly swallowed.

She sat down on the bed and finished the cup and grabbed another.

"Why are you here Scott?" She asked.

Scott sat down beside her.

"Cause I been a fool and every other thing you called me last night. I'm miserable without you Chessy." He said.

Chessy didn't say anything.

"Beautiful..I want you to come back with me. I've stopped drinking..I want things to be good between us." he said.

"How could you kiss that bimbo like that? I could never kiss another man. I love you you big dummy." She said tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Chessy that was a gimmick for the show. I was pissed about Kevin. I thought he was trying to get you for himself. I only was acting. I'm sorry honey." he said rawing her into his arms.

Chessy cried against him. She loved him so much. Just the feel of his arms around her felt so right.

"Chessy look at me." He said.

Chessy lifted her head and looked up at Scott.

"Beautiful, I love you. Maybe I knew it all along. I was just damn scared to let it out. I want you. I want to marry you. I want to have babies with you. My life is a mess without you. My career don't mean nothing without you." he said.

Chessy leaned forward and kissed him.

As soon as their lips touched Scott crushed her to him deepening the kiss.

Chessy opened her mouth to his insistent tongue and groaned he explored every crevice of her mouth.

Chessy's arms went around him and she pulled him as close as she could.

Scott pulled back and looked in her eyes.

"Do you know how bad I've missed you and this?" he asked.

"Yea I do know." She said leaning against him.

"Chessy will you marry me?" He asked.

"Maybe..do you have a ring or something?" She asked laughing.

"Shit I knew I forgot something. Mark didn't say shit about a ring. He should have reminded me." He said.

"And what do you mean maybe, young lady?" he asked.

"Maybe I don't know if I will or not." She said smiling.

"Okay..I will give you a week to torture me. Then this nonsense about maybe is over. Lets go pick out a ring." he said.

"I forgot how damn bossy you can be." She said.

"You missed it huh?" He asked grinning.

"yea I did." She said softly.

"Chessy I am sorry for hurting you. I wouldn't blame you if you kicked me out the front door. I don't deserve a second chance, but I'm asking for one anyway." he said.

"So when are we getting married?" she asked hugging him.

"I'm glad you asked. I called John yesterday. He taking care of the license , we just have to sign it. He booked the church your parents were married in for Saturday. What do you think?" He asked grinning very pleased with himself.

"You took care of all that and didn't remember a ring?" she said teasing him.

"Hey ya cant expect me to remember everything. Besides I rather pick it out together." he said.

Chessy smiled up at him..the smile that was reserved only for him and his heart skipped a beat.

He lowered her back on the bed.

"Think the ring can wait for an hour or two?" he whispered in her ear.

"Oh yeahh." She sighed.

* * *

They went much later and Chessy picked out a perfect simple ring.

"Honey don't ya want a big rock. Thats so small." he said.

"It's the one I want." She said.

"I don't want something flashy. I want something simple and sturdy and lasting like us." She said.

Scott picked her up right in the middle of the jewelry store and planted a long lingering kiss on her lips.

Scott looked in her eyes.

"Baby you aint getting no prize. I'm totally screwed up. But I do promise to love you like no other man could ever love you." He said.

"It's okay..I never expected you to change you are. I love the man you are ,fucked up or not." She said smiling.

Scott held her close.

"Life's gong to be sweet ,beautiful." he said.

"Yea it will." She said and it was.

_Thanks for the reviews everyone and hope you like it. I will probably doing a sequel of sorts where Big Sexy finds true love sometime in the future._


End file.
